


A Discordant Song

by Bounemr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Heavily Inspired by Silencer, Juleka POV, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, egregious extended music metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/pseuds/Bounemr
Summary: Post-Chameleon, Lila has everyone against Marinette, but Juleka isn't fooled because of her brother's crush. This is a story in which Juleka gathers the courage to help out a little. If that means Marinette spends a lot of time with Luka, that's just gravy.





	1. Chapter 1

A gentle melody accompanies the gentler rocking of a boat on the Seine. When Juleka keeps herself busy, she can pretend that she doesn’t hear it. She isn’t keeping herself busy anymore. No, she is lying in bed, ready to sleep in preparation for tomorrow.

It’s a ghost of a tune, as faint as it is haunting. The notes pine for someone far away. Each tone pings like echolocation searching for their accompaniment. Clear like a solitary tone. Sincere like a thoughtless strum. It’s the song that has been stuck in Juleka’s head since the day Marinette first came over to help them with their fledgling band. Since the day her mother was akumatized. Since the day Luka fell in love.

Juleka never expected her brother to get a crush on her classmate, but then again, everyone falls in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng at some point. Or near enough. Everyone except Lila, anyway, but that is another issue entirely. Or not. Sometimes, even Juleka herself doesn’t understand how she’s feeling.

Really, Luka is probably handling his crush better than Juleka is. But that’s not a very fair comparison, because Luka is in love and he’s separated from everything that happens in her class and he can afford to be blind to everyone who fails to catch his eye.

As the one who never catches anyone’s eye, Juleka doesn’t have that luxury. As the one who has to sit in the class, and who has to participate in it, she doesn’t have that gift.

In the dark of night, it’s easy to let her thoughts and worries slip away and to pretend that the soundtrack is for the stars. In the day, when Juleka goes once more to school, that’s when things get difficult.

“I feel so bad, really. I can’t possibly ask you all to do something like that for me!”

It’s a familiar voice. Smooth like silk and bright and alluring like a flower. The voice is kind and illuminating and so easy to trust. And yet the words were bright and alluring not like a flower, but like a poison frog.

“Don’t worry Lila, it’s no problem at all!”

“Yeah, we’re glad to help out a friend like you.”

A friend like her. Luka’s song in Juleka’s own takes on a minor key. She knows the truth but doesn’t know it.

“You guys are the best! I really can’t thank you enough!”

“Are you kidding? With all you do, we should be thanking you!”

_But what does she actually do?_

Juleka’s song is a frustrated mashing of piano keys. It’s a harsh, bloated sound that belongs only where the song has been cut short and abandoned.

It isn’t that she is hurt personally by Lila’s deception. It isn’t even really the lies themselves at all. For Juleka, it all comes back to Luka.

When Marinette tried to call Lila out on her lies, Juleka thought everything should have been brought swiftly to a close. At most, there would be a short coda allowing Lila her regrets or maybe akumatization. But though Lila doesn’t have very good lies, she is undoubtedly a very good liar.  She sells her tales in a voice as clear as glass and a song as sincere as a smile. But then, that’s all hindsight. Juleka had believed her, too, like everyone else.

Lila is clever, too. She never unveils her jabs at Marinette. She uses Marinette’s frustration as a tool to turn everyone against her. It’s a brilliant tactic, because when Marinette burns a crescendo Lila can sit and stare, a doe in a spotlight, and play a decrescendo, and there’s little ambiguity for who should be blamed.

“I don’t know what I did to make her hate me so much.”

Juleka doesn’t know what led to Lila making that argument again, but she isn’t surprised to hear it.

“I just wish we could all be friends.”

It is easy for Juleka to hate Marinette, too. By this point, nearly the whole class had lost a lot of faith in her. She used to be the star of the class, shining on anyone who basked before her. She used to guide the way and help them along when they needed it. They used to be able to ask her for anything and she’d work herself to the bone for them.

It was hard, with Lila’s clever spin, to not see that star fade. Juleka just wasn’t sure until recently whether the star refuses to shine or whether those it shines on refuse to look. After all, even though Lila is lying, Marinette is fiery and aggressive and comes at Lila with all the force she usually puts into helping the class with whatever problem they have. Which, now that Juleka thinks about it, probably should have been a sign that Lila was a problem for the class.

But that wasn’t what tipped off Juleka. Not to Marinette’s good-intentions, not to Lila’s manipulation, not even to Lila’s lies themselves. Once again, that all came back to Luka and his song.

It’s easy for Juleka to hate Marinette, too, despite knowing about Lila’s lies. It’s easy to use everyone else’s excuse for not liking her anymore as her own reasoning rather than admit the truth. Because the truth is ugly, and Juleka thinks she’s not a very good person for it.

Luka’s song yearns so dearly to know her, but Marinette’s star refuses to shine on him just like the rest of them. For a different reason, perhaps, but not one that is satisfying. It’s so obvious that Luka has an effect on Marinette. Juleka couldn’t say he shook her crush on Adrien, but there is undoubtedly something taking root between Marinette and Luka. And yet Marinette is so singular-minded that she can’t hear the melody Luka’s played since they met. It’s frustrating.

In most cases, it is a good attribute of Marinette. She focuses so intently that any task she sets her mind to is accomplished. Juleka always assumed this would prove true with Adrien, too. But when Lila came, that asset quickly became Marinette’s most deadly flaw. Lila turned it against her. When it became clear that it wouldn’t let Marinette accept alternatives to Adrien, Juleka’s heart broke for her brother.

Marinette hasn’t silenced Luka’s song quite yet, but Juleka knows it is inevitable. That is simply the kind of person Marinette is. And that is why it is so easy to let Lila’s prodding turn Juleka against her. Because the melody that haunts Luka is the same one that Juleka hears every night. It becomes easy to hate Marinette, just for how Luka hurts.

But it isn’t fair. Ironically, it’s Luka’s song that also makes it so easy to see right through Lila. Because as easy as it is to hate Marinette for the silence she hasn’t yet left behind, it is impossible to hate the girl who is clear like a musical note and sincere like a melody.

If Juleka were a better person, she would take Marinette’s side and stand with her against the rest of the class. But she isn’t. Rose is fully taken in by Lila, and even if Juleka could risk everything else for Marinette’s sake – like Marinette would have done for her – Rose is the one thing in that classroom that Juleka couldn’t lose. Not even for Marinette.

But maybe for Luka. Maybe. Juleka isn’t convinced that helping Marinette and villainizing herself in the process would help him, though. Marinette surely needs friends and support, but did that really mean she’d let herself finally listen to Luka’s song? Juleka really, really doubts it.

Even still, there isn’t nothing Juleka can do. It takes longer than it should to actually pull off, because though Juleka can be brave in the face of a monster, no monster is more terrifying than her peers and their opinions. The last thing she wants is for anything to be traced back to her. It is so obvious, once seen, that Lila is deliberately turning the class on Marinette. If Lila finds out that Juleka knows she’s lying, or that she’s trying to help Marinette, then that manipulation could very well be turned on Juleka. And Juleka just isn’t as strong as Marinette is.

“Hey.” Juleka strides out of the school to meet her brother. His song hangs in the air around them, suspended. Juleka honestly can’t tell if he was actually playing it before she approached.

“Hey, Juleka. Are you ready to go home?”

“Almost.” Juleka still has options. There doesn’t need to be only one musician on the stage. Juleka would just need to be careful to play _pianissimo_. “I was thinking we should get some food before heading back. Maybe from Marinette’s bakery?”

Maybe that is a little bit _forte_ , but no one, not even Luka, would question her wanting to stop by the best bakery in Paris for a little snack on the way home from school. Especially not when it is so close by. And once inside, and once Marinette was there, Juleka could go _fortississimo_ if she wanted. It will just be the three of them, after all.

She’s just ashamed at how far she let Lila go before working up the nerve to do this.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Luka smiles at her like he knows what she’s doing. Juleka thinks he probably doesn’t know. He just has that kind of smile that makes one think he knows and he’s in on whatever is plotting. And because he can’t help himself, because his song is picking up at the idea, he asks, “Will we stay to talk to Marinette for a while?”

Juleka smiles but reminds herself that her song needs to be quiet. She can’t overpower Luka’s melody, and she doesn’t want to be heard over Lila’s riff. “We can ask if she wants to.” Juleka says as neutrally as she can.

Luka’s smile expands into a grin and his song crescendos.

Marinette had retuned home as soon as school ended. She often does, these days, when the only alternative is to fawn over Lila or listen to her classmates do so. Even when Lila wasn’t involved it sometimes seems like the conversation inevitably turns to her. And when the conversation turns to Lila, it turns to how Marinette doesn’t like her. Never mind that Marinette has hardly said anything in the past week. She _must_ love Lila or face the scorn of her peers.

That’s why the short walk to the bakery was so terrifying, and why Marinette had to go so long without Juleka voicing any support. If she were allowed her silence, it would be different, but if Juleka isn’t allowed to quietly dislike her the same way Marinette isn’t, there’s only one place that path leads.

The tinkling chime of a bell is a welcome accompaniment to Juleka’s song. It punctuates the doubt and pushes her onwards.

“Hello, Juleka.” Mme. Cheng smiles sweeter than the pastries she’s holding when she sees who’s come to visit.

“Hi, Madame Cheng.” Juleka murmurs.

“What can I get for you?”

Juleka has other reasons to be there, of course, but her mouth still waters when she lays eyes on the treats for sale. “Can I get one of those _chausson aux pommes_?”

“Make that two.” Luka leans over her, to get closer to the counter. “And is Marinette here yet? She’s not expecting us, but we were wondering if we could see her.”

“Oh yes, of course!” Mme. Cheng hands them their pastries and doesn’t even let them pay before urging them into the back. “Marinette is upstairs. Go on up! I’m sure she’d love to see you.”

It isn’t the first time Juleka is pushed into the Dupain-Cheng household, and it wouldn’t be the last. She lets herself smile and leads her brother up to Marinette’s room, munching on her snack. Luka’s eyes gleam when he catches sight of Marinette’s trapdoor. Without any lyrics to their song, the siblings climb up and carefully drum on the door with their knuckles.

It swings open, and Marinette’s song is an improvised duet. Her melody is pop and a little rock but her beat is syncopated. It isn’t _bad_ , necessarily, but it is a mix of tunes Juleka doesn’t really consider Marinette. Juleka always heard Marinette’s song as hard rock, almost metal, with a deep, thrumming, steady beat guiding it.

“Oh, Juleka!” Marinette grins, throws open the trapdoor fully, and backs up to allow her entry. “What a surprise! Did you need something?”

“We wanted some pastries before going home.” Juleka answers. “And since we’re here we thought we’d check in on you.”

Luka climbs in behind Juleka. “Yeah!” The look he gives Marinette is too obvious, but Juleka thinks Marinette already knows about his song so maybe it’s a good thing. “I don’t get too many chances to see you.”

Juleka smiles when Marinette blushes. “Oh, how sweet!” Marinette chuckles awkwardly. “Well, I’m always glad to see you guys. Did you want to stay for a while, or is this just a quick visit?”

“I’d love to stay with you, Marinette.” Juleka hides her mouth so Marinette can’t see her smirk at Luka’s words. It’s all a little bit _forte_.

Marinette invites them to hang out, and they play video games and music and jam out to Jagged Stone together and it’s fun. There are times when Juleka feels unimportant, or left to the wayside, or invisible, but with her brother always caring for her and Marinette always careful of her she feels more included than usual, even when it is all the class girls together for some grand scheme. That said, the way Marinette and Luka’s songs play off each other makes Juleka wish she were a little _more_ invisible.

It’s easier to practice, even a duet, without an audience, after all.

But in the end nothing comes from it and Juleka doesn’t really expect anything to. Flirtations are exchanged and blushes and adoring looks are thrown around like ragdolls but through it all Marinette’s song still beats for Adrien.

Now that she thinks about it, Adrien never was taken in by Lila, either. It might compromise the plan to get Marinette closer to Luka, but it might still be best if she pulls him into things as well. She had to support her brother, of course, but Juleka _had_ put quite a bit of effort into the Adrienette schemes along with the others, so it wouldn’t be a total loss if things went that direction. Besides, helping Marinette is supposed to be the top priority.

Even if her brother’s song plays on unfinished, it is better than Marinette’s staggered _staccato_ and missed notes. And Marinette is Juleka’s friend, besides.

“Hey, Marinette,” Juleka says as their Jagged Stone song winds down. It’s mean, to lead in this way, but Juleka wants to hear Marinette’s side of the story from her own mouth. She thinks she’s figured things out, but Lila had a way of getting people on her side. She could only guess how Marinette actually felt while she was defending Lila along with the rest of the class. While she frowned and gave disapproving looks and voiced disappointment in Marinette’s perceived unwarranted bullying. “What’s actually the deal with you and Lila?”

Marinette’s song plays four flats in C major. One after another, all out of key. “I- What?” Her eyes betray her unwillingness to speak. Luka eyes both of them with curiosity and a little concern. “Nothing! Nothing at all, there’s no ‘deal’! Why would you even ask something like that?”

Juleka hugs herself and ducks her head. She never did like confrontation, especially with people. Behind her bangs, she says, “You two don’t like each other, but I don’t know why.”

Luka furrows his brow as Marinette narrows her eyes. “Uh-huh.” Marinette huffs. She’s building up, ready for more than Juleka intends or wants. “Who put you up to this? Look, I’ve stopped saying anything, so my relationship with Lila is my own business. It’s not like you would believe anything I say, anyway.”

_You really have no idea._

“Marinette, what’s going on?” Luka asks. Juleka wants Marinette to say it, because she wants Marinette’s story and to confirm her suspicions, but Luka’s prompting is the pick on those strings. It has to be Luka’s hand to play them. Juleka knew that from the start.

She has to play _pianissimo_ , so if she can get on Marinette’s side without even her knowing she waited so long despite knowing the truth, all the better. Marinette is less likely to begrudge Juleka the wait that way, and more likely to try to give her other friends the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she could regain them, with time. _Forte_ would work, too, but if this works, this would be better.

“Are you fighting with someone at school?” Luka’s question is clear like his song’s melody and sincere like its harmony. It’s innocent; the question of a bystander, not an accomplice. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

Marinette gives Juleka a dirty look for just a moment. Juleka doesn’t mind too much, though Luka’s song falters a little. Juleka knows she deserves it. Luka doesn’t. “It’s not a big deal.” Marinette says. “It’s just a girl in our class.”

It’s clear that Marinette doesn’t want to speak because Juleka is there, so she knows she needs to say something. She has to believe that Marinette would confide in Luka without her, but she also wants to be there because she wants to hear what Marinette has to say. “I want to hear your side, Marinette.” Juleka says. “I promise I won’t interrupt. I know we never really let you explain.”

Marinette’s song misses another note and hits a sharp this time. She watches in silence as she gapes and her mouth forms silent lyrics. “Okay.” She says eventually and takes a seat. When she starts her story, she talks to Luka. “I guess it started when Lila moved here. She came into class making up all these ridiculous stories, even saying that she’s Ladybug’s best friend! I knew something was off, so I… er…” Marinette looks away. “I followed her when she was talking to Adrien one day.”

She waits and looks at the both of her guests as if expecting them to say something. Juleka is true to her word, though, and vowed not to interrupt the story at all. She waits for Marinette to continue. Luka purses his lips. “And?”

Marinette’s jaw drops. “What? You aren’t going to yell at me for eavesdropping on them, or call me a stalker or something?”

_Has someone done that?_

Luka chuckles as good-naturedly as his injured song allows. Luka knows about Adrien, too. He can’t miss that much. He doesn’t let it show much, but hearing Marinette talk about Adrien, even in passing, is still a reminder. “Why would we? You said you thought she was up to something, right?” He shrugs. “Maybe following her and eavesdropping wasn’t the nicest or best way to do it, but you were trying to look out for yourself and your friends, weren’t you? That’s the Marinette I know.”

Marinette’s song seemed stuck in her throat as she gurgled on her lyrics. “R-really?”

“What happened? Something must have for you to dislike her.”

“It was…” Marinette shakes her head, shakes away the foreign song. “She stole one of Adrien’s books. That was the first hint, and part of why I followed them out of the library. Then, Ladybug showed up. She called out Lila for lying about being her best friend. So, Adrien and I are the only ones who know she was lying about that. And once you know, it’s pretty clear she’s lying about pretty much everything.”

Luka drums his fingers on his knee. “Okay, so she’s a liar. What led to you fighting?”

“We aren’t, like, actually _fighting_.” Marinette rolls her eyes. Encouraged by the Couffaine siblings actually listening to her, her song is emboldened and confident again. “She came back to school last month and has been lying non-stop. At first, it irritated me because she was getting close to Adri-” She choughs and sputters and looks away. “Because she was taking advantage of everyone. Using Adrien to help her with her schoolwork – which she should have done because she wasn’t even out of Paris while she was absent – having Kim fetch her lunch for her, and that’s just the start. She’s worse than Chloé!” Marinette shakes her head again, more evenly this time. “Anyway, I called her out on her lies, or tried to. But no one listened to me, and all I did was make her angry. All that happened was that everyone I thought was my friend believed her over me. They all think I’m being a bully because I’m jealous.”

_You do have a history of jealousy._

Maybe Juleka feels the need to defend herself, and maybe she is a little embittered that Marinette still likes Adrien over Luka, but she has to cede the point that Adrien hasn’t been any more attached to Lila than Chloé, and if Chloé doesn’t turn Marinette into a bully, jealousy because of Lila shouldn’t either. Marinette hasn’t always been on her best behavior, but it has never been as bad as the class thinks she is now.

Luka closes his eyes and drums his fingers on his biceps as he crosses his arms. Juleka knows he wishes for his guitar. He’s much better at playing than talking. Or he thinks so, anyway. Juleka doesn’t really agree. “I believe you, Marinette.”

“You do?!” Marinette’s gasp is so audible it could be a song of its own.

“Of course. You’re an amazing girl, Marinette. You’re an inspiration, not a bully.”

“Oh, thank you!” Marinette leaps to hug Luka but stops herself. Juleka hides her smile. “Really, you have no idea what that means to me. Recently it seems like everyone’s against me.”

Luka reaches out to her and takes her shoulders in his hands. “I’ll always be on your side, Marinette. You’re such a beautiful song, and I hate to see you upset like that. What can I do to help?”

Marinette bites her lip an looks away and takes a moment before thinking about her response. “You could try to convince your sister.” She says flatly.

Juleka remembers that the story is over, and she hasn’t said anything yet. At the prompting of Luka’s confused glance, she says, “I believe you.”

“You do?” Marinette seems less surprised and more wary and maybe a little more confused. “That was all it took to change your mind?”

Juleka rubs her neck. “As I said, we never gave you the chance to explain before. To be honest, I did think you were just jealous.” It was true, for a while.

“Juleka! You know I wouldn’t be _mean_ , even if I was jealous!”

“I know.” Juleka says. “I’m sorry.”

If anything, that is what makes Marinette’s song falter the most. Marinette holds her gaze for a while, unable to look away even after Juleka does, and once the spell finally breaks, she says, “You don’t need to apologize. I guess I understand.”

“I do, actually.” Juleka has more to apologize for than not just believing her, but Marinette doesn’t need to know that. “And I’m sorry. We’ve been friends for years; I should have believed you from the start.” Marinette’s song rests, unsure of its next measure. Luka beams at them both. Juleka doesn’t want to ask, but Marinette’s story left one big question unanswered. “Why doesn’t Adrien do anything?”

Marinette stumbles even more, and Luka falters for a moment as well. “Ah, well…” Marinette bites her tongue and shakes her head. “It’s nothing. He just doesn’t think calling her out is going to help. And, clearly, it didn’t. So, I guess he’s right.”

That sounds like Adrien. His song is like elevator music sometimes; it is so passive that it becomes just the background. Juleka could point out that Marinette hardly even talks to Adrien, so even if he doesn’t do anything against Lila, he could still stand to do something to support Marinette, but that is a little _forte_ , too. And it really makes Juleka into a hypocrite. Knowing Adrien, he is as afraid of pushback from Lila as Juleka is and doesn’t make any obvious show of support for her because of that. She opts for, instead, “So, what are you going to do?” Because of that, she really is curious.

Marinette sighs. “Nothing. Like Adrien says. It’s not worth it.”

“You can’t let this girl silence you, Marinette.” Luka says with a lift in his song. “It sounds like you’ve been doing nothing, and she’s still hurting you. If Adrien thinks it’s not worth doing something, then he’s wrong. You’re still hurting, and you’re worth more than that.”

Marinette falters again. “Wh- what?” She shakes and recovers herself. “I mean- no. It really isn’t. I can handle it, and no one will believe me if I say anything, anyway. I’ve tried, and they don’t listen to me. All they care about is Lila.”

“All I care about is you.” Luka counters. “But doing something doesn’t have to be exposing her. Maybe you can’t do that, but you can at least play your song. I’ve always found that it helps to have someone to listen. You just can’t keep doing something that’s hurting you.”

“I…”

“Please, Marinette. When Lila hurts you, come talk to us.”

“I… oh, maybe you’re right. Alright. I promise.”

Luka grins, and Marinette does too, and their songs crescendo together.

* * *

 

Juleka is lucky that Marinette is the kind of person she is. She still feels bad. She knows she should do more for Marinette, but she’s still afraid of retribution from Lila. Marinette understands that, though, and asked her not to put herself in danger for her sake. Juleka still feels like it’s not enough, but it’s as much as she can bear to offer, and it’s more than Marinette has had in a while.

School becomes a waltz; Marinette spends more time near but not with Juleka. Aside from Juleka’s own perception, dancing around Lila and whispers here and there to Marinette, nothing really changes.

There are moments, though, when Juleka isn’t sure if she’s really doing the right thing. Maybe what needs to happen is someone bold enough to stand up and say “Marinette is the best thing to happen to this school! Stop being idiots!” Maybe. But Juleka isn’t bold. She never has been.

Still, there come moments when even the meekest of people have to speak. For Juleka, that moment came, ironically, without Lila even being present.

“Hey, Marinette!” Alya bursts into the art room, causing more than a few jerking streaks to cut across projects. That is the first offense. Juleka’s own project now has an ugly black mark bisecting it, and that is enough to upset any artist.

Behind Alya, Nino and Adrien trail in like ducklings following their mother.

“Girl, come on!” Alya says, hooking an arm around Marinette. Marinette doesn’t look too pleased about this. She herself had jumped when Alya barged in and Juleka knows she’s in the middle of a design she’s struggling with. All the drama with Lila is hard on her creativity, she had said, and so a moment like that in the art room – the space meant to work on creative projects like her design – being interrupted was annoying for more than just the unintended mark on her sketchbook. “We’re all going to my place to play some video games!”

Marinette looks at the three and straightens her back. Her song jumps just a bit. “We are? All of us?”

Her words are pointed to Adrien, but Alya doesn’t notice or ignores it. “Uh, yeah, girl. All five of us.”

Marinette makes a face. She knows what’s coming but has to ask anyway. “Since when are there five of us?”

Alya immediately scowls. She knew that was coming, too. “I know you got beef with Lila for some reason, but you got to give her a chance! We’ll all hang out and you’ll see how awesome she is! It’ll be fun, I promise!”

Marinette snorts and turns back to her sketchbook. “Right. Sorry, Alya, I’ll pass this time. I’m in the middle of something, anyway.”

Alya rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. “I knew you’d say that. Seriously, girl, this needs to stop. Lila didn’t do anything to you.”

Marinette looks up, at Adrien, and returns to her sketchbook. “Mhmm.”

Alya’s song turns _fortississimo_ , which, granted, given how it started isn’t saying much, but it’s clear to Juleka that Alya came here with the intention of making Marinette play nice with Lila, and she doesn’t much care if she has to play rough to do it.

Juleka gets a bad feeling, watching this. It’s natural. Most people would get bad feelings when two best friends prepare to square down. Or, when one of those best friends prepares to square down, while the other remains stubbornly impassive.

_What are you thinking?_

When Alya lashes out at Marinette, Marinette responds curtly. Not quite rude, but not engaging. Mostly just disinterested. Marinette is simply humoring Alya’s tantrum. Juleka wonders if Marinette is really as unbothered as she seems, though she honestly doubts it.

A lot of things are said that Juleka wishes Alya is ashamed of. For once, though, no one can say that Marinette is out of bounds. Many, of course, can say that Marinette should have just gone with her. She didn’t have a reason not to, they might say. Her hatred of Lila is stupid and unfair and undeserved so there was no reason for her to refuse.

Because it’s not like she was in the middle of a design, minding her own business, when Alya tried to get her to hang out with zero notice. It’s not like most people need to know ahead of time before spending the day doing something.

But with Alya screaming “unreasonable” at the one who is calmly sketching, with her shouting “cruel” at the one saying and doing nothing, with her shouting “jealous” at the one who just declined to spend time with her crush, for once it isn’t Marinette who is cast in the role of the villain.

And all Marinette did is nothing at all.

Not that anyone, once Alya screams herself hoarse, actually steps in to comfort Marinette like they trip over themselves to do for Lila at much lesser offenses. No, of course not. Marinette still could have avoided it all if she’d just gone with them. It’s not like with Lila, where there’s absolutely no reason at all for Marinette to hate her so much.

There come moments when even the meekest of people have to speak, and with no one else willing to play _forte_ for Marinette’s symphony, it had to be Juleka.

Marinette keeps her composure, but Juleka sees she’s trembling. Alya finally runs out of breath. It’s Juleka’s turn. “Are you done?” She asks sharply, forcing more authority into her voice than she thinks she’s ever had before. Most of it is fueled by rage.

Alya’s attention snaps to her, eyes narrowing. “What? We all know it’s true. Marinette’s been holding this stupid grudge against Lila for no reason for over a month now. I’m sick of it! I’m sick of her being a little bully because she’s jealous that Lila likes Adrien.”

“Wait, what?” Adrien blinks and steps back, but Juleka ignores him. Her attention is only on Alya and Marinette.

“I think you’re done here.” Juleka growls.

Alya looks to Marinette. “Oh, no I’m not. Marinette is coming with me, and she’s going to apologize to Lila.”

“Yes, you are. You’re done.” Juleka steps forward, between Alya and Marinette. “You’re not welcome in the art club. Get out.”

“You can’t make that decision! Right, guys?” Alya looks to the other students in the room for backup, but what are the bystanders meant to do? There’s Juleka, who everyone at least knows of, who’s been a part of the art club for years, who was stepping between another long-time member and a girl who’d only stopped by once or twice to pick up one of her friends. Or, there was that girl, who despite having, in their eyes, good intentions – anyone who knew Lila is naturally on her side as far as the content of the argument – just screamed and yelled and cursed for several minutes at a girl who hadn’t so much as said five words back to her.

It’s a brilliant tactic, what Marinette did, because when Alya burns a crescendo Marinette can sit and stare, a doe in a spotlight, and play a decrescendo, and there’s little ambiguity for who should be blamed.

The other students do not come to Alya’s defense. They say nothing. And Alya seems taken aback. She never expected her classmates to abandon her when she calls on them.

_Cruel, isn’t it?_

“Get out.” Juleka repeats, as harshly as the first time. “Out!” Finally, she raises her voice, screams the order as loud as she can, and Alya’s song is cut off. She backs down alongside the boys, who are cowering alongside her, and grabs each of them by the arm, not giving them the chance to stay and let her go on her own.

They follow behind her like lost little ducklings.

Juleka puts a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, but it’s shrugged off as Marinette stands. Marinette waits a few moments, just long enough, and carefully leaves the room. Juleka follows because she knows what’s happening.

They make their way to the girls’ restroom, and Juleka keeps a careful eye out for butterflies. Marinette slips inside, and Juleka scans the hall once more before entering after her. Marinette is already crying. Juleka doesn’t have any words for her. She wishes Luka were there. He was always better with words, even if he says he’s better with music. All Juleka can do is hug her and keep her own eyes open so Marinette can screw hers shut.

They’re like that for several long moments before Juleka sees it appear in the doorway, squeezing through between the door and the frame. “Akuma.” She breathes. She’s not sure what to do, she just knows that it’s there for Marinette.

Marinette separates from her, sniffs a few more deep breaths, and glares at the akuma. “Go away, Hawk Moth.” She hisses. “How many times do I have to prove I’m better than you?”

Juleka smiles when she sees the akuma stop. She chuckles when it turns around, looking for a new target. Honestly, she’s half-surprised that it didn’t turn to her. But, no, it wouldn’t. Juleka was furious at the time, but in that bathroom she feels only concern. It was out there, though, so Juleka wouldn’t be surprised if they saw another Alya akuma in the next couple hours.

“You should head back to the club.” Marinette says. “I’m just going to be a few more minutes.”

“I can wait.” Juleka says.

Marinette shakes her head. “No. Please. I want to be alone for a moment.”

Juleka wrings her hands. She’s unsure, but the threat of Marinette being akumatized has passed, so Marinette must be calmer now than Juleka would be if their places were reversed. And she does understand wanting to be alone for a while. “Okay.” She says. “But be careful. Someone’s probably still going to be akumatized.”

“I know. I’ll stay safe. You too, okay?” Juleka nods and turns to leave, but she’s stopped by Marinette catching her arm. “And, um… thank you.”

Juleka’s song plays a quiet _adagio_ as she smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

“Adrien.” Juleka almost flinches when Adrien and Lila both turn their surprised gazes on her.

“Juleka!” Adrien smiles. “What’s up?”

Juleka sees the assessment in Lila’s eyes. Shy, anxious, gullible, gay. Not a threat. _Good._ As far as Juleka is concerned, that’s how Lila should see her. It makes getting a moment alone with Adrien nearly trivial. She was, admittedly, worried after yesterday, but clearly Lila chalks it up to Alya being so aggressive rather than Juleka actually defending Marinette’s grudge. “Can you help me with something, please?”

“Of course, Juleka!” Lila exclaims. “We’d be happy to help you. What do you need?”

“Oh.” Juleka allows her eyes to widen in surprise, even though Lila inserting herself when she was obviously not invited is not surprising at all. “Well, actually, I was just talking about Adrien. But, uh, if you play piano, too, I suppose you can help.”

Lila makes a face at that. Not suspecting but plotting. She doesn’t know how to play, Juleka thinks, and is trying to figure out how to pretend she does. Juleka hopes she’ll let it go. As fun as it would be to insist she play something when she can’t, it would firmly place Juleka on Lila’s list of threats. More likely, it wouldn’t come to that. Lila was a good enough liar to have a way out. Juleka just has to pretend to buy it.

“Of course!” Lila insists. “My uncle is a great pianist, so I’ve played since I was little! I’m practically a master at this point. Have I ever mentioned; I was lucky enough to have Hélène Grimaud hear me play! She told me I’m one of the best young pianists she’s ever heard!”

Juleka looks to Adrien, whose song is nothing but a gentle scale down and up. “That’s amazing.” Juleka says. “I’m really sorry about your wrist last month, then. Hand injuries are the worst for musicians. Are you all healed up from that? It hasn’t hurt your playing, has it?”

“Oh, I’m perfectly fine now! Good as new!”

“Rad.” Juleka smiles. “Then you can play with us. I’m looking forward to hearing you.”

Lila hit an off key and her pleasant smile twitched. “Naturally! But, actually, I just remembered, I really need to be getting home. My mom needs my help, you see. She asked me to come with her to meet some dignitaries from Germany.”

“That’s too bad.” Juleka says. “Maybe next time.”

“Yeah, next time for sure!” Lila waves and leaves and Juleka is left alone in the courtyard with Adrien. Maneuvering through the lies is surprisingly easy, once Juleka knows what to look for.

“So, what exactly did you need?” Adrien asks carefully.

Juleka smiles to him. “Can you come over today? You said you were free earlier, right?”

“Yeah.” Adrien furrows his brow. “It should be fine, but what do you really need?”

“I’ll tell you the details back home.” Lila just left, so maybe Juleka is being paranoid, but she still doesn’t feel comfortable talking about it out in the open like that. For her own and Adrien’s sake.

Adrien, because he’s Adrien, follows her to her houseboat with little protest. Luka, when he sees Adrien, plays a short little riff and returns to his happy melody. “Hey, man.” Luka smiles. “Good to see you.”

“You too, Luka.” Adrien grins back and turns to Juleka. “So, you needed my help with the piano?”

“No.” Juleka said. “I lied, to get Lila away from us.”

“You… wait, what?”

“The way Marinette talks about Lila,” Luka says, holding his guitar close, “she sounds like this.” He moves his fingers along the strings and creates a devious melody. It’s bordering on playful, but it maintains a dark and sinister edge. “But,” Luka says, interrupting the tune, “I think you’re more like this.” It’s almost comical, how simple the tune he plays is. It’s soft and unobtrusive and painfully pleasant. Juleka still thinks Luka is better with words than his musical metaphors, even if they are pretty accurate.

Especially since Adrien just looks confused. “This is about Lila?”

“No.” Luka says calmly. “This is about Marinette.”

Adrien crosses his arms. “What’s going on?”

“Marinette is upset.” He shakes his head. His music stops. “I don’t understand how you can see a girl like her suffer and do nothing.”

“Excuse me?” Adrien has the sense to take offense to that comment, if only a little. “Why don’t you just tell me what’s going on? Juleka? What is this?”

Juleka sighs. “We talked to Marinette not long ago. She told us you knew all along that Lila was lying.”

“So?” Adrien frowns. “She just wants attention. She’s not hurting anyone. I don’t understand why Marinette can’t just let it go.”

Juleka sees how Luka’s fingers tighten around the neck of his guitar. Getting angry wouldn’t solve anything, though, and Luka’s jealousy was clear to see – that would make it even worse. Though Juleka still isn’t convinced Adrien even realizes Marinette likes him, so he probably wouldn’t put the jealous angle together. “When’s the last time Marinette tried to call out Lila for lying?” Juleka asked. “Because the last one I saw was weeks ago.”

Adrien nods. “Yeah. So, why are you bothering with this now? Everything’s fine.”

“It’s not!” Luka explodes, takes a deep breath, loosens his grip on his guitar. “Marinette isn’t fine. She’s…” He struggles with his words, Juleka knows. She does too. It’s why he likes music, why he thinks he’s better with it. He doesn’t struggle with music. Music is clear and sincere. “She needs to know you’re on her side. She’s like this.” He starts playing again, and the song may as well be a dirge. It’s too angry, too frustrated, for it, but the mourning is there as well. “Do you understand?”

“No? Marinette’s perfectly fine. She’s stopped antagonizing Lila, and now things are back to normal.”

Juleka and Luka share a look. “Not for Marinette.” Juleka hisses. Even she’s losing her patience with Adrien after that comment. It is one thing to be scared to step in, or be unsure how to, but if he legitimately doesn’t see how Marinette is hurting then he isn’t just negligent, but downright stupid.

Not that Juleka’s one to talk, but still. At least she pays attention. At least she’s trying.

“Marinette hasn’t said anything about Lila upsetting her.”

“I wonder why.” Luka bites his lip. “Juleka, what happened yesterday?”

Adrien raises his brow and turns to Juleka to listen. Juleka sighs. “Adrien knows. He was there.”

“For what?” Adrien asks, as if it isn’t obvious.

“For Alya bullying Marinette.”

“Bullying?! When did Alya bully her?”

“Yesterday.” Juleka snarls. “She was in the art room working on her designs when you, Nino, and Alya came in to drag her to hang out with Lila.”

Adrien scoffs. “Inviting her to hang out isn’t bullying.”

“No, but berating her and insulting her when she refuses is. You know she doesn’t like Lila in the first place, and she was in the middle of her designing.”

Luka glares at Adrien. “She had every reason to say no without even considering that you guys were just trying to force her to hang out with Lila. Again. But the moment she does you’re yelling at her for being unreasonable and cruel for no reason. Who’s really cruel here, Adrien?”

“You weren’t even there.” Adrien shakes his head. “Alya didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I was.” Juleka says. “And she did. But even if she didn’t, she still said it.”

Adrien sighs, and Juleka can’t hear his song. It’s exasperated, maybe. Maybe indignant. Maybe accepting. She can’t tell in that moment, and she isn’t sure if his song became more complicated or if she just stopped listening. “What do you want me to do?” He asks. “I didn’t call her any names or anything. How is this my fault?”

“What everyone else is doing isn’t your fault.” Luka says. “But knowing it’s unfair and still standing back and letting everyone hurt Marinette is.”

“Alya isn’t the only one who says stuff like that to her.” Juleka says. “Yesterday was just one of the bigger confrontations.”

“Not to mention everyone who talks behind her back.” Luka adds.

“You were with Alya.” Juleka growls. “You set up Marinette to refuse, and then let her scream at her for doing what you expected.”

Adrien curls up into himself. “That… wasn’t what I expected.” He says. “I didn’t want that, either. I hate watching my friends fight. But what am I supposed to do? Trying to expose Lila wouldn’t do anything good. I can’t control Alya.”

Juleka and Luka both sigh and shake their heads. “You really don’t get it.” Juleka says.

“Marinette knows you can’t control other people.” Luka says. “She needs you to support her, not take down her enemies.”

Adrien rubs his neck. “I want to. But… I don’t know how. Why’re you after me about this? Why not talk to Alya?”

“Because you know better, Adrien.” Juleka crosses her arms and scowls at him. “Alya actually believes Lila when she says she just wants to be friends with Marinette. You know that if Marinette did give her a chance, Lila would use it to tear her down even more.”

Adrien shakes his head. “You’re wrong. Lila just wants attention. She’s just mad because Marinette isn’t giving that to her.”

Juleka throws her hands in the air. “I give up. He’s hopeless.”

Luka chuckles at her. “Adrien…”

“Why would Lila hate Marinette?” Adrien asks. “Marinette is amazing! Sure, Marinette isn’t the nicest to her because of her lies, but I’m sure Lila just wishes that the Marinette we know would like her, too.”

Juleka shares a look with Luka. He says, “Do you want to say it, or should I?”

“I’ll do it.” Juleka says. “Adrien, I don’t know if you’re really just that naïve, or if you’re really just that stupid. Marinette knows Lila’s lying. She wants to expose Lila. Lila sees her as a threat. That’s why Lila hates her.”

Luka adds, “That’s why she’s turned all her friends, including you, against her.”

“What?” Adrien scoffs. “Don’t be ridiculous. That’s not Lila. Marinette’s doing that herself, because she keeps attacking Lila. Lila isn’t doing anything.”

“Right.” Luka huffs. “Then yesterday was all Marinette’s fault, too, was it?”

“Huh? I never said that!”

“You know what? I’m glad Marinette isn’t relying on you. I had no idea you were actually this bad.”

“Excuse me?”

“I can’t believe you’d blame Marinette for her getting bullied.” Luka says sharply. “If that’s really what you think, you can leave. Juleka and I will watch out for her ourselves. She’s better off without you.”

“I- I’d never! Marinette’s my friend! I want to support her as much as you!”

“So you say.” Luka sighs. “Just get out, Adrien. You still don’t understand, and we’re out of ways to explain it to you.” He looks to Juleka. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

“You’re also jealous.” Juleka says. She sighs, too, and shrugs. “It was worth a shot.”

“Jealous?” Adrien asks.

Juleka looks to the sky. “Why on earth does Marinette like you?”

Luka rolls his eyes. “Got me.”

“Wait. Marinette… _likes_ me?!”

Juleka can’t help covering her face. “How did you not pick that up yesterday? Alya literally told you that Marinette was jealous because Lila likes you.”

“Well… yeah, but… that doesn’t mean she _likes_ me likes me.”

“Permission to make the guest walk the plank?” Juleka asks Luka.

“Tempting.” Luka responds, smiling again. “But just put him back on dry land where he belongs.”

“No, wait!” Adrien holds up his hands as his song goes _staccato_. He stares at the Couffaines with big eyes. “I want to help Marinette. Just please tell me what to do.”

Juleka is still unimpressed, and she suspects her brother feels the same, but if he’s earnest then it’s worth a try. The whole point is to get Marinette more people who support her, after all, and maybe Adrien can temper Alya just a little.

Maybe. Juleka honestly doubts it.

* * *

 

If there is one thing Adrien can do, it’s follow directions. Juleka is pleasantly surprised to find that he does exactly as Juleka and Luka had asked and starts pointing out to Alya that the only time Marinette’s feud with Lila becomes relevant nowadays is when Alya or one of the other classmates is prodding her about it.

“It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t like her.” Adrien tries to say. “Marinette isn’t hurting anyone.”

“She’s hurting Lila!” Alya exclaims. “You know how upset it makes Lila that Marinette hates her for no reason.”

Bravely, Adrien says, “And you know how upset it makes Marinette that you keep pushing them together. Marinette is allowed to not like someone.”

“How upset it makes _Marinette_?! Whose side are you on?!”

“I’m not on anyone’s _side_ , Alya, I just want my friends to stop fighting.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do! I’m trying to make Marinette get along with Lila!”

“You’re trying to make Marinette _friends_ with Lila. Marinette already gets along with her just fine. I know it’s upsetting, but you can’t force Marinette to like her. If we just leave them alone, they’ll be fine.”

“No. Marinette’s being ridiculous, and I’m going to show her that. There’s no reason for this.”

“Well, have you asked for a reason? Because the other day, you really didn’t seem interested in what she had to say.”

Alya at least has the dignity to look ashamed at that. “You know.” She says. “Marinette insists that Lila’s lying about everything, even though she has no evidence of it.”

Adrien chuckles awkwardly. “You know…” He mutters, “usually it’s the truth claims that have the burden of proof…”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing! Sorry, I just wish you and Marinette weren’t fighting.”

“We wouldn’t be if she wasn’t so stubborn!”

Juleka is pleasantly surprised at Adrien’s attempt, but not surprised at all that he fails extraordinarily at doing anything beyond what she and Luka had explicitly told him to do and say. Still, it was something.

Marinette comes to the Couffaine house more often than not, these days. Juleka is satisfied letting her hang out with Luka alone unless she’s needed. She’s rarely needed. Marinette is a strong girl and knowing that the siblings have her back is enough to help her through things so far. For all the days Marinette spends on their boat, no matter the fact that what is happening is clear like a strummed chord and sincere like a scratch of pencil on paper, Juleka allows them their privacy. Whatever develops, or fails to develop, in those moments alone with the rocking of the boat and the music and the art and each other, was all Marinette and Luka’s.

As his sister, Juleka is quite sure she absolutely does _not_ want to know what goes on behind closed doors, though in truth she suspects nothing untoward. In the night, and only the night, when the stars sway in the sky, Luka’s song still pines for her. When that changes, for whatever reason, Juleka will know. She couldn’t possibly miss the clear, sincere song her brother plays every night.

It won’t change. No matter how much time Marinette spends there, it won’t change. Because anything Marinette sets her mind to inevitably gets done one way or another. Her song plays for Adrien, and that isn’t about to change anytime soon. Especially given Juleka and Luka’s directives for him.

“Tell me what to do.” He had said. And he left with an itemized list of exactly what he asked for.

  1. Talk to Alya about forcing Marinette and Lila together – if people can just accept that they don’t like each other, Marinette will have a much easier time holding off Lila’s attacks since she doesn’t also have to suffer pretending to enjoy them or hearing her friends attack her in turn.



Adrien handles that well enough in the coming days. Instead of following like a lost duckling, he follows like a lost duckling who has a penchant for complaining. Juleka doesn’t think Alya takes even a moment to consider his point, but she notices others – Nino, Alix, Nathanaël – bite their lips and exchange looks. Alix, who used to be quite vocal, quiets a little. Maybe it is just because she was also present in the art club, or maybe Adrien’s pleas aren’t falling entirely on deaf ears.

Actually, the ones who let Adrien’s words affect them seem to only be those who were present at the art club.

  1. Talk to Marinette in private. Explain to her that you do notice what’s happening and offer your support. If you can’t be publicly vocal, explain to her your fears of it. Make sure she knows you’re her friend and make sure you actually be a friend to her.



As it’s told to him explicitly, Adrien follows through on that as well. Juleka smiles when she sees him pull Marinette aside, and smiles a little more when she sees Lila glare at the scene. Marinette mentions sometimes, before she retires to the privacy of her alone time with Luka, that Adrien calls her often. She expresses her gratitude for it.

Juleka’s song plays a dirge in major key. It’s hard to explain how it makes her feel. It’s the directive that means Adrien isn’t going anywhere in Marinette’s song. It’s the one that means Luka’s song isn’t ever going to change. But it is necessary. For all her scheming and plotting, to earn Marinette’s song through those kinds of tactics – eliminating Adrien by letting him let down his friend – wouldn’t be a victory the Couffaines would abide. Marinette has lost enough friends for Juleka to let one who could be saved fall away because of something as silly as secondhand jealousy. And knowing Adrien, he wouldn’t even realize when or why he’d lost Marinette. He never had enough friends to start with for Juleka to let that happen when she saw such an obvious route to safety.

  1. Spread the word, quietly. Marinette’s side of the story needs to be heard, so ask people to let her tell it. You don’t need to be loud or aggressive. Sowing the seeds would be enough. If people start talking about her attitude, for example, ask why she would act that way when she hasn’t in all the time you’ve known her. You don’t need to sway people or risk your own image, just get them wondering.



Though the boys’ lyrics are _pianissimo_ , their songs are _fortississimo_. Juleka is on her way to the art room when she hears them in the courtyard. They don’t see her. One of the advantages of being mostly invisible.

“Can you believe Marinette?” Kim asks. “She’s not understanding of Lila at all!”

“Guys, we really shouldn’t gossip about her. Either of them.” Adrien holds his hands up like he’s facing off with a panther instead of a boy. “Let’s talk about something else.”

Kim rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Sure, I guess, I’m just saying. She’s been real mean to Lila.”

“Mmm.” Adrien sighs. “I wonder why.” His question really isn’t a question. He knows, of course, but also it sounds more sarcastic than Juleka thinks he probably intends. She starts thinking maybe he really is as determined as he pretends to be, and really is just too oblivious and nervous to go above and beyond.

But then, even with his list of directives, he still didn’t leave the Couffaine boat convinced of Lila’s foul intentions, only her foul effect. So Juleka keeps doubting.

But the boys all stare at Adrien like he’s grown a second head, for a moment, and then they all laugh and shake their heads and share what they think are secret looks. Even now, they don’t spill Marinette’s open secret.

_That’s nice of them._

Juleka is about to leave, because she’s sure Adrien will leave it there. He did what was asked – he attempted to sow doubt. Unfortunately, his method means that the boys all just think he is still oblivious to what they assume is the reason for Marinette’s behavior.

Her movement catches the eye of one of the boys. Nino. They look at each other for a long moment as the rest of them chuckle to themselves and Adrien furrows his brow at them. Nino looks into her, and she’s uncomfortable but she lets him. She has a feeling in her gut, like she did in the art room, but this feeling isn’t so bad. Something about the way Nino watches her feels like something she’d want to dance to. He’s a catchy beat and an electronic overture leading into… something Juleka wants to hear.

“I got to wonder the same thing.” Nino says. His eyes leave her for Ivan. None of the other boys notice her loitering. “It’s not really the Marinette I remember.” He’s careful with his words, too. Just like Juleka always is. Like Adrien is. Juleka feels like she’s on the cusp of remembering the chorus of a song she’s starting to become familiar with.

Kim scoffs and laughs. “Dude, really? I know Adrien wouldn’t know, but you _have_ to!”

Nino scrunches up his face. “Do I? I’m pretty sure Adrien knows everything I do.”

“You got to be joking, man. The thing! You know, with Marinette… her and Adrien…” Kim probably thinks he’s being subtle. Juleka secretly hopes he _doesn’t_ turn to Marinette’s side anytime soon. Though, knowing him, he’d be one of the last anyway.

Well, if things really are heading the direction she hopes, anyway.

“What, her crush?” Nino laughs. “You kidding, dude? Chloé’s been all over Adrien since he and Marinette met and she’s never gotten like this with her.”

Kim makes a face, but it’s Ivan and Max who look at each other and miss some easy notes in their songs. There’s a moment of stuttering, in which no one manages to say anything coherent. They’re surprised that Nino would say it aloud. Surprised that Adrien doesn’t react.

“…That may be true.” Max says, nodding firmly with a look at Kim. “But Marinette knows that Chloé was Adrien’s best friend before he came here. A certain level of intimacy, even if Chloé _is_ competition, would be expected.” He adjusts his glasses and examines Adrien critically. “So to see that kind of behavior with Lila would be different. I’m sure she’s just jealous.”

“Yeah!” Kim exclaims. “She really needs to put it behind her. Hey, Adrien, you know about her crush? You think if you just turned her down she’d get over it?”

“Doubtful.” Max replies, despite not being the one asked. “Given her behavior, it is likely that she would only get worse if Adrien rejects her.”

Adrien covers his face in his hands. Juleka wishes he’d say something, but she understands he’s embarrassed. Nino shakes his head. “Maybe.” He says. Juleka notices him give her one more glance. “Maybe not. Probably not a good idea, though. Just in case.”

_Marinette’s going through enough._

Kim and Max shake it off, dismiss the idea, decide that Marinette would turn unredeemable if they pushed Adrien into saying something. Decide that it would only hurt Lila.

But Ivan frowns, he taps his chin, he looks around, directly at Juleka. She looks back, impassively, matching the gaze of the gentle giant for as long as she can bear. Not long. They look away at the same time. As Juleka walks away from the boys, she hears two songs distinctly. One with a catchy beat and electronic melody carrying out clear as a directive typed conspiratorially onto a teenage boy’s phone. Another a struggling metal piece sincere as the lyrics that haven’t yet accompanied it.

It is remarkable, really. Because when so many are consumed with Lila’s stories and ensorcelled by her song, things can get muddy. Clearness is difficult to come by, when Lila is tinting everything rose-colored. Sincerity is not so rare, but sincerity of doubt and the chance of being wrong often is even in the best of times.

Juleka smiles.

* * *

 

“Juleka! You’ll never believe what happened yesterday!”

Marinette is radiant when she crosses the gangplank onto the boat proper. By now, it may as well be her home, too. Not that Juleka – or especially Luka – doesn’t spend just as much time at Marinette’s place.

Marinette hadn’t come over yesterday, though she had planned to. Luka and Juleka both received a text after school that something else had come up.

Juleka suspects she will absolutely believe what happened.

Luka’s beaming grin matches Marinette’s. “Something good, I bet. You look great.”

Marinette giggles and twirls her hair and blushes. “Oh…” She shakes her head. “Nino talked to me! He said he figured out Lila was lying, and he apologized for not supporting me.”

Juleka isn’t surprised one bit. She pretends to be, though. “That’s amazing, Marinette.”

“See?” Luka says. “I told you they’d come around. You just need to give them time. Keep being strong for us.”

Marinette nods eagerly. “You’re right! Oh, god, I’m so glad you were right.”

Luka’s grin softens. “So, did you forgive him?”

“Nino? Of course.” Marinette’s own smile falls. “But… he’s Nino. I mean, I don’t think _anyone_ would hurt me on purpose, but Nino never really got bad in the first place. He just… didn’t intervene. And that’s fine. Especially with Alya, I understand why he wouldn’t want to say anything.”

“He did believe it, though.”

“Yeah.” Marinette inclines her head carefully. “But I can forgive him. He can’t help being tricked. I… yes, I’m still upset that he believed Lila over me, and that he never gave me the chance to explain, but he never actually… did what Alya did. He was right, when I tried to tell them. Eavesdropping wasn’t cool. But… you know, he did believe me! He believed that I did that. And when he apologized, I realized I kind of never finished explaining. Alya demanded proof, and when I tried Lila turned it on me and I stormed off. Then I gave up.”

Luka hummed softly. “He believed Lila, but he also believed you.”

“Yeah.” Marinette whispers. “And so, I think I can forgive him. I think if I’d taken more time with him – alone, without Alya – this would have happened a long time ago.”

Juleka isn’t so sure about _that_ , but she’s also not entirely sure what triggered Nino’s change of heart. It could be Adrien’s efforts, or it could be just as Marinette suspects – that he was never truly against her from the start, and he was more like Juleka was and just kept quiet because he never had a good chance, or the bravery, to speak out. There’s no way to know for sure.

“Do you think you’d forgive the others?”

Marinette’s song plays that increasingly familiar sad little refrain even as she smiles. “I don’t know. I’m not sure it’s worth thinking about unless they apologize like he did.”

“Maybe not.” Luka’s gentle, as always. Juleka wishes he’d press a little harder. She’s still not totally sure Marinette even forgives _her_. She never said it, and Juleka never asked. She still isn’t sure she deserves forgiveness. Marinette was on her own for over a month. That’s a long time to suffer like that. “But hey,” he smiles and strums, copying Marinette’s song, “Adrien, now Nino. Soon you’ll have all your friends back, if you’ll take them.”

“That’s the thing, though, isn’t it? Can I? Can I trust them again?”

Luka closes his eyes. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I wish I could help, but that’s something only you can figure out.”

“I know.” She sighs heavily. “You do help. Thanks again, for being here.” Juleka averts her gaze when Marinette looks up to her. “Both of you. You both have helped me so much. Thank you.”

“We’re here for you, Marinette.” Luka says. “Anytime.”

Juleka mutters out her own response. “Yeah. Always.”

“Really, though,” Marinette says, lightening again, “I really should have seen Nino coming. I mean, Adrien has been just _wonderful_. He calls me every night, you know! He always listens. Always asks me how I’m doing. I… don’t think I can really tell him how much I appreciate that.”

Juleka shares a look with her brother. As always, they’re of two minds on Adrien. Their melody is pride, they’re glad Adrien is helping Marinette, glad of their role in facilitating that, and glad that Marinette has him to support her. Their harmony is a flinching, grimacing bitterness. Jealousy that gnaws away at the lilting melody. It’s stupid, and they’re doing their best, but it’s there. Though admittedly Juleka’s bitterness isn’t aimed at Adrien. Without a crush on Marinette, it’s easier to blame the one who still won’t change key than the one the song is for. Even though they both know there’s really no blame to be had.

“It makes sense that Nino would talk to me, too, after Adrien did. He’s his best friend, after all! Though… I wonder what caused it. Even Adrien was kind of sudden.”

Another look is exchanged between the siblings. “Who knows.” Juleka says.

“I’m just glad they came to their senses.” Luka says.

If Adrien slipped that they told him to talk to her, that’s out of their control, but the Couffaine siblings agreed it was best if Marinette was kept in the dark about that. Better for her to wonder how her friends suddenly saw sense than conclude that it’s a soulless manufacturing. At least, until more people came around. If they did.

Juleka still isn’t sure Adrien truly sees the threat Lila poses, but Juleka sees it all too clearly. She has to play _pianissimo_ if she wants to keep getting away with this, especially if what she saw with Nino and with Ivan starts to become a trend.

If the boys doubt, the girls will follow, and if that happens, Lila will begin losing control. Already, the orchestra is starting to follow Juleka’s song rather than Lila’s. If Lila finds out who the conductor of this song, so discordant with her own, is… well, Juleka would rather that not happen. She never was one for the spotlight.

“Do you guys think Alya will come around, too? Like Adrien and Nino did?”

The quiet rocking is, for a while, the only sound in the boat. “Marinette…” Luka starts.

Marinette bites back something and dulls the clear ringing of her song with a stony façade. “No, you’re right. That’s wishful thinking. Nino’s always been super chill, and Adrien knows Lila’s lying. I shouldn’t count on anyone else coming around. Not even…”

“We didn’t say that.” Juleka says. “They’ll come around. It just… might take a while. Alya’s pretty stubborn. You know she hates being wrong.”

Marinette chuckles weakly. “Yeah, she does.”

“From what I’ve heard of her,” Luka says, “she’ll probably be doubting for a while before she accepts that she was wrong.”

“But she will.” Juleka adds. “Eventually.”

Marinette sniffs. “Yeah.” She shakes her head. “Honestly, though, I’m not sure what I’d do if she did. I can forgive Nino, but… she was supposed to be my best friend. And she didn’t just believe Lila over me, she’s…”

“She’s the one trying hardest to force you together with Lila.” Juleka says.

Luka’s soft gaze betrays his song, but Marinette doesn’t seem to notice. “But that might just be because she cares about you.” He says softly. At Marinette’s reaction, he continues. “I know she said awful things to you, and you don’t need to forgive her for that. I don’t know Alya personally, so maybe I’m wrong, but I think maybe she just wants the same thing everyone else does.”

Marinette closes her eyes and nods slowly. “She wants us all to be friends.” Marinette takes a shaky breath. “I think so, too. But… that doesn’t excuse how she’s acting.”

“Not an excuse, Marinette.” Luka purrs. “There’s no excuse, and I definitely couldn’t give it for her, but… it’s an explanation.”

Marinette is quiet for a long time, and her song is too complicated for Juleka to parse. “Luka… Juleka… if it were you, would you forgive her?”

_Would I?_

Juleka thinks carefully about it and decides that she probably couldn’t. Alya had been too cruel, and Juleka wouldn’t trust that any new disagreement wouldn’t lead to the same well-meaning cruelty. In fact, if Marinette forgives her, Juleka would worry for her. No one can go forever without a disagreement. If it’s tomorrow or in twenty years, one day Alya will have another reason to be angry with Marinette, and when that happens… this kind of suffering can’t happen again.

Juleka waits for Luka to speak, but he doesn’t. He looks down at his guitar and frowns and doesn’t say anything. She’s not sure if he’s still deliberating, or if he just doesn’t want to tell Marinette the truth. So, Juleka sighs. “I don’t know.” It’s a lie, but she doesn’t want to tell Marinette her opinion, either. It’s better if she comes to her decision on her own. Or, at least, that’s how Juleka justifies it. “I’m not sure it’s worth thinking about until she apologizes.”

Marinette curls up a little tighter and her song plays a little quieter. “Maybe not.”


	3. Chapter 3

There is a certain timbre of a symphony that’s impossible to capture in a solo. It’s not just the ability to capture so many notes at once, it’s the very sound produced. Each instrument has its own distinct sound, and each combination of instruments their own. A violin will sound like a violin no matter if it plays the same notes; a bass sounds like a bass, a guitar a guitar, and a symphony a symphony.

Juleka has no trouble playing in that symphony, but she’s never been a conductor. Watching what she set in motion, knowing that she has to see it through, or things might rebound somewhere along the way, scares her deeply. As she raises her baton, she shakes. She worries her unsteady hand will mean an unsteady sound.

She sits back, for a few days, hoping what she’d seen would crescendo into something no longer within her power, but it doesn’t.

“Isn’t that right, Nino?”

Nino’s song sputters and scratches and skips like an old record. “Yeah. Sure, dude.”

The faulty record player of Nino’s song gets some percussive maintenance from Alya. Nothing severe or harsh or mean, just a friendly tap. A hit that’s concerned, that doesn’t know what’s causing the skipping.

Nino isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is, and neither is Alya. Lila’s brow furrows. “Nino? Are you okay? You’ve been so out of it lately.”

Nino blinks at her, frowns a little, and with another little jab from Alya he shakes his head. “Yeah, girl, I’m alright. Just haven’t been getting enough sleep, I guess.”

“You sure?” Alya rubs his back. “What’s keeping you up?”

“Just thinking.”

Lila clasps her hands together. “About what? It wasn’t anything I did, was it?”

“Lila, it really doesn’t…” Juleka gulps when she sees the glint in Nino’s eyes, the shine directed directly at her. He doesn’t stare, he barely even looks, but they meet eyes and Juleka hears his song and she recognizes it.

It’s her song. Juleka’s song. But it’s not so _pianissimo_ , coming from Nino. That… surprises Juleka a great deal.

“Actually, it kind of does concern you, but I don’t think there’s anything you’re going to do about it.” He doesn’t lie, he doesn’t say “can do” when he doesn’t mean it, but he mumbles a little and talks fast so it’s easy to dismiss. “I’m just sick of my friends fighting each other.”

Lila nods. Alya does too, but she also looks away. “Oh.” Lila croons. “It’s about Marinette. I’ve said it before, but I really do want to be her friend. I just have no clue why she won’t give me a chance. What about you? You’ve been her friend for a long time, right? It must be hard to see her show her true colors like this. I’m so sorry you have to go through this because of me.”

“Oh, Lila, it isn’t your fault!” Alya immediately responds. “You don’t need to apologize for how Marinette’s been acting!”

Nino sighs. “Thanks, Lila. I appreciate it.”

Lila falters. Her baton falls for a moment, no longer on beat. Nino’s eyes travel one more time to Juleka. Her secret smile becomes the metronome for his performance. But the current stanza? The current note? A rest. Nino doesn’t say any more. He doesn’t need to. Alya fusses over Lila, but three people there realize what just happened.

“Because of me.” Lila had said. Three words to make the conversation about her. Moments like that make Juleka wonder if Adrien is onto something when he says Lila just wants attention. All Nino does is accept her apology at face value instead of insisting it isn’t necessary, but that’s enough for Lila to know she’s losing her grip on him. Hopefully, not enough for her to know she’s already lost her grip on him.

Lila doesn’t say anything immediately, either, so the only lyrics at the time are Alya’s assurances.

“But, I mean, we all know why Marinette doesn’t like you, dudette.” He chuckles. “She’s convinced you’re a liar.” Lila flares. “Obviously, she’s wrong,” the lie comes out like a smooth riff on Juleka’s favorite bass, “but she doesn’t exactly hide it, you know?” Nino shrugs.

“I know!” Lila shrieks. “I can’t believe she’d make up things like that about me!” Some passersby stop at Lila’s outburst, and Juleka, though usually invisible, takes comfort in hiding within the crowd. Less conspicuous that way, if Lila does notice her. “Marinette has been such a bully and I don’t even know what I did to make her hate me like that.”

Alya reaches for her. “You didn-”

“I don’t know either, dudette.” Nino says coolly, quick enough that his interruption seems like it’s probably an accident. “But something convinced her you aren’t what we all see you as.” He shrugs and smiles at Lila.

Juleka had no idea Nino had it in him to play a harmony so _forte_. She didn’t think it was even possible. Lila’s melody is jittering, and Juleka is starting to enjoy it a little too much.

“I just wish I had any idea what that was! I can’t recall ever being anything but nice to her!” Lila huffs. She preens. She wipes at her eyes. “I hate to say it, I really do, but I’m starting to doubt Marinette really is as good of a person as you guys describe her. I trust you, obviously, but I just haven’t _ever_ seen that side of Marinette. Not even a little!”

The most ironic thing about the situation, Juleka thinks, is that of everything Lila says, not knowing _why_ Marinette didn’t like her to start out with may in fact be the truth. Marinette’s own story had her following Lila covertly, after all. Everything Marinette learned then was before the two had even talked for the first time. Not that Juleka has any sympathy for Lila.

“Really?” Nino raises his brow. “It isn’t like she just did a one-eighty; you know. I know she may have never been nice to you, but you had to have seen her around the rest of us at some point. Even now, she’s just like she was before so long as you’re not brought up.”

In the crowd, Juleka sees Alix and Nathanaël. Ivan is on her other side. For a moment, Juleka can see Alix and Nino meet eyes, and then Alix turns and looks at Juleka. Juleka… isn’t actually sure what Alix is thinking. Her expression is sharp and her notes sharper. She crosses her arms and watches. Nathanaël shifts on his feet, and Ivan mimics Alix perfectly.

“So, it is just _me_.” Lila wails. “I knew it. I’m still causing problems for you all.”

This time, even Alya hesitates. Juleka sees the calculations in her head. She’s glaring at Nino. Nino shrugs and doesn’t spare Alya a glance. “You don’t know why, though.” It’s conciliatory. A concession for all he’s pushed her so far.

“Not at all! Oh, guys, I’m so sorry. All I wanted to do was be a good friend, and instead I made you fight each other.”

Nino taps his foot. It’s his beat as he heads into the chorus. “Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about it. That’s why I’ve been so out of it. There’s really only one thing I can think of to settle the situation, but I really didn’t want to bring it up. I’m trying to think of a better way.”

Lila gasps, the crowd sucks in a breath. “You can’t mean… Oh, Nino. No. Marinette means so much to you guys; you can’t leave her like that. Even if she isn’t who you thought she was. I don’t want to see you hurt like that.”

There’s a certain timbre to the symphony in that moment. It’s grating as the music hitting a note _fortississimo_ after a whole verse in decrescendo. Even Juleka feels the breath whistle through her as she and the rest of the students and the walls of the school itself drag it in.

It’s held, for a moment, and then a familiar note strikes out and Juleka isn’t entirely sure it’s not just the release of that breath in a worldwide sigh. The courtyard desaturates by two shades, and everyone present shrinks two centimeters.

Juleka jumps when Alix, suddenly right next to her ear, mutters, “Maybe it’s time.”

_It’s past time._

A murmur ripples through them. Lila holds up her baton proudly and punctuates each beat clearly. But there are still some people present – Nino, Ivan, Nathanaël, Alix – who see the second baton. The one that directs them with the clarity and sincerity they’ve craved for almost two months, even if they don’t know it.

It says to play their song _pianissimo_.

_Not yet._

“You’re right.” Nino says. Lila’s eyes go wide. Even Alya’s do, too. “I can’t just leave her like that.” The school takes another hissing breath. “I’m sorry, Lila, I know it’d be easier on you, but… that just ain’t me, you know? I got to believe Marinette will come around.” Lila’s conducting hesitates one more time. “That’s why I was _actually_ thinking… that the best thing to do would be to just keep the two of you separate. I hate to consider it because there’s nothing I’d love more than to hang with _all_  my friends together, but I think the only way it’ll work is if you and Marinette can understand and let me and the others be friends with both of you. If we have to, we just won’t talk about the other. What do you think, Lila? I know you want to be friends with Marinette, but at least until we can figure something else out, do you think you’ll be alright with that? It might mean we can’t hang with you quite so much, though.”

Lila works her mouth like she’s got something stuck in her throat. “What are you talking about?!” It’s Alya’s voice that tears through the atmosphere. “It’s all Marinette’s fault! _She_ should be the one… to…” Alya bites her lip. Juleka feels and hears Alix shift next to her. She doesn’t need to look to hear her song. It’s appraising, but dangerous. Even Nathanaël frowns and shakes his head. “Maybe…” She shakes her head. Her song is quieter. “I don’t want to punish Lila for Marinette’s behavior. And I don’t want to pretend she’s not doing anything wrong.”

Nino nods. “I understand that, girl. I’m not saying she’s not doing anything wrong. But Lila wants to be friends with her, too, right? She’s never going to be if we keep going the way we are. I’m sure Lila understands. Don’t you, dudette? We have to spend time with Marinette, or else she’ll never change her opinion of you.”

Lila wipes at her eyes. “Of course, I understand. But why would she change her opinion of me if you never talk about me? And… I’m scared. I know you guys, and I trust you, but I don’t want to just let her lie about me without being able to defend myself.”

Nino puts his hand on her shoulder. “Well, you trust me, don’t you?”

It’s after a moment that Lila smiles. “Of course, I do, Nino!”

“Then trust that I’m not going to fall for any lies, huh? I know you, and I know Marinette. I won’t be fooled. Once Marinette sees that you’re not hurting us or anyone else, she’ll come around to you. It’ll take a while, but I won’t need to pitch your awesomeness. She’ll figure it out on her own.” Juleka spares a glance at Ivan – his lyrics still aren’t composed, but the accompanying music is loud and clear.

_He gets it._

When she looks back, she sees Nino share a look with Alya. Or, give her a look, more like, since it doesn’t seem like Alya’s quite on the same page just yet.

Lila waves her baton with frantic abandon. It’s not even on beat. Juleka flicks hers gently. Nino looks at her. Ivan looks at her. Alix. Nathanaël.

Lila sees her. Juleka holds her breath. Her baton still holds the time, but she can see the appraisal in Lila’s eyes. Shy, anxious, gullible. Not her. It can’t be her. Someone else. Marinette.

Juleka wonders if things will get worse before they get better.

* * *

 

“Juleka.” Juleka gulps down her surprise at the familiar rough voice. She expected that Alix was being swayed, not that Alix knew Juleka was involved at all. “Can I talk to you?”

Juleka shares a look with Rose. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rose chirps with a smile. She walks off. Juleka is left with Alix.

“Um… sure.” Juleka says. Alix grabs her arm, not wasting another second, and drags her to a room Juleka knows well. The art room. Marinette isn’t in today. Juleka wasn’t planning on stopping by, either, but Nathanaël is there working on a painting. Nino is fiddling with his phone. Ivan is scribbling in a notebook.

_Oh._

Juleka is knocked forward suddenly, and strong hands on her shoulders save her from crashing down to the linoleum. “Woah, oh, god, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

Juleka turns, though she already recognizes the song. It’s Adrien. “Oh.” She breathes. “Oh, uh.” She clears her throat and steadies herself. “I’m alright.”

“Good.” Adrien grins. His eyes finally leave her. “Oh! Hey, Nino! I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Didn’t know you’d be here either, dude.” Nino looks to Alix. “You invited us all?”

Alix crossed her arms and nodded once. “That’s right. Far as I can tell, except maybe Chloé, and Marinette, obviously, we’re the only ones who’ve realized Lila’s lying to us.” She pauses, waits for anyone to say something. Agree, or object. They don’t. Juleka doesn’t, either. Instead, every one of them turns their gaze to the floor. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m pissed. We all but do her homework for her, because she’s lying to us. Taking advantage of us.”

Bravely, Nathanaël says, “Sabrina actually does do her homework. Uh… sometimes, at least.”

“Exactly!” Alix hisses. “She played us for fools, and she needs to be brought down. That’s why I got you all together. We need to figure out what we’re going to do.”

Again, the room is silent.

“Guys, we have to do _something_! We completely ditched Marinette to her – and _our_ – bullying, and we have to _do something_!”

Without a word, Nino and Adrien both look to Juleka. She ducks her head and hopes no one else sees. They do, of course. Nathanaël is watching her too, now, and then Ivan is. Alix has to take a step to turn around but her eyes land on Juleka like all the others. Juleka just wishes Luka were there. He was always better with words, even if he says he is better with music.

Alix smirks. “Well…”

Juleka gulps. “What?”

Alix shrugs. “You started this. How do you want to do this?”

This is all a little _forte_.

“Yeah!” Adrien says. “You’ve done more for Marinette than any of us have, recently.”

Nino nods. “My bro’s right. You even told Alya to shove it.”

“Which was brilliant, by the way.” Alix snickers.

“I…” Nathanaël bites his lip and holds his sketchbook like a shield. “I want to help Marinette, too. But, I’m scared of Lila.”

Ivan nods and grunts. “Me, too.”

“Me, three.” Juleka murmurs.

Alix laughs. “Hey, it’s been your operation for a while now, hasn’t it? We all want to help. I think it’s safe to say you know Marinette better than us, now. How can we help her? How can we start making it up to her?”

There come moments, in life, when even the meekest of people have to speak. Suddenly, Juleka has so many people willing and waiting to play _forte_ for Marinette, for _her_ , but she isn’t brave or strong or loud. Juleka clutches herself and steps back, because she can’t do this.

Her song is too loud and too fast and too much and she doesn’t know what to do.

There are hands on her shoulders, gripping her like they’d grip an instrument. Firm. Gentle. “Juleka. It’s okay.”

“Calm down.”

“I’m sorry.” Alix. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”

Nathanaël plays a soft duet with her, and she realizes it only once she quiets her playing. Everyone else is a cacophony. They don’t know what to play. Juleka dropped her baton. Now everything is falling apart. “Juleka.” Nathanaël. “How have you been handling this?”

Juleka swallows her spit and maybe her whole throat. “Uh… Mar… Marinette, uh…”

“Hey. Look at me.” Nathanaël smiles gently. “Talk to _me_.”

“Marinette comes to my place… pretty often. She mostly hangs with Luka. We go there sometimes, too, but… it’s more likely Lila will see us if we do that.”

Nathanaël nods slowly.

“I call Marinette almost every night!” Adrien offers. “I mean, Juleka told me to. I think it’s helped her.”

Nino slaps him on the back. “My dude has also been talking about leaving Marinette alone. Letting her dislike Lila.”

Alix tapped her chin. “Which Juleka told him to do. Really clever, actually. Everything is either under Lila’s nose or could be misinterpreted as still being on her side.”

“It’s fighting fire with fire.” Nino says. “Lila turned us against Marinette by acting all innocent, so we’re acting innocent, too.”

“So if you’re just all forlorn and missing an old friend like you pulled in the courtyard earlier, you don’t come off as actually against her, but you still don’t feed into her lies.” Alix laughs, loudly and sharply. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Spielberg.”

Nino chuckles. “Me neither. But I couldn’t do _nothing_. And it’s all Juleka’s idea. I only thought of it because I read the directions she gave Adrien.”

“Can I see those?”

Adrien pulls out his phone and hands it over and everyone gathers around to examine the list in his notes.

  1. Talk to Alya about forcing Marinette and Lila together – if people can just accept that they don’t like each other, Marinette will have a much easier time holding off Lila’s attacks since she doesn’t also have to suffer pretending to enjoy them or hearing her friends attack her in turn.
  2. Talk to Marinette in private. Explain to her that you do notice what’s happening and offer your support. If you can’t be publicly vocal, explain to her your fears of it. Make sure she knows you’re her friend and make sure you actually be a friend to her.
  3. Spread the word, quietly. Marinette’s side of the story needs to be heard, so ask people to let her tell it. You don’t need to be loud or aggressive. Sowing the seeds would be enough. If people start talking about her attitude, for example, ask why she would act that way when she hasn’t in all the time you’ve known her. You don’t need to sway people or risk your own image, just get them wondering.



“Wordy, but I don’t hate it.” Alix snickers. “Juleka, you’re an absolute genius. This is exactly how we should take down Lila. We need to get everyone on our side without her even realizing we’re turning people. I’ve got some good ideas to get Kim, and Max’ll come with him.”

“I can talk to Mylène.” Ivan murmurs.

“Good idea. You’d be best. Appeal to the good old times. Your girlfriend’s a softy.” Alix grins and her song sings of her teasing.

Juleka feels the heat in her cheeks as Alix runs with her plan. “Luka did most of it.” She mutters. Alix isn’t paying attention.

“No, he didn’t.” She’s nudged by Adrien. “This is you, Juleka. We’re this far because of you.”

Juleka frowns. “I thought you didn’t think she deserves this.”

Adrien shrugs. “I knew it would happen. I even told her. Her lies were going to catch up with her, and it’s one thing when it’s one person trying to out her. This… what you’ve done? This is way too big to stop now. I’m still worried that she’ll get akumatized, but we’re going to need to clean that up, eventually, anyway.”

“Interesting change of heart.”

Adrien chuckles and blushes a little. “And, maybe my regular talks with Marinette made me realize she’s worse than I thought. Did you know Lila actually _threatened_ her? To do exactly what she did. Isolate her from her friends.” Adrien ducks his head. Juleka does, too. For all her chats with Marinette, she actually didn’t know that. “We let Lila follow through on her threats, and I believe Marinette that they happened, so… yeah. I guess I did change my mind. She’s had more than enough chances to stop lying.”

“Excuse me, Sunshine.” Alix has her hands on her hips as she looks at Adrien. Her aura alone is impressive, and more dangerous than Alya has been in a long time. “Did you say Lila threatened Marinette?!”

Adrien’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Oops.”

“So, let me get this straight.” Alix takes a deep breath. “Lila lies to us to get her to wait on her hand and foot, but not only that, she _purposefully_ turned us against Marinette because Marinette… Marinette knew all along that she was lying!” Alix roars a sound that’s mostly frustration but sounds to Juleka more like anguish. “That witch! Oh, she better live it up now, because when the time comes…” She cracks her knuckles, “Lila’s a dead girl walking.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t long ago that Juleka had hoped everything would crescendo into something beyond her control. As it happens, when Alix gets it in her head to play _forte_ , there’s not much Juleka can do about it. She regrets that particular wish and starts to wonder if maybe playing _pianissimo_ was more of a personal preference than the actual best choice for the symphony.

Either way, the coming days aren’t what Juleka had in mind. Alix doesn’t take everything totally off script, to be fair. She does let Juleka conduct their performance. The biggest change is just how proactive they become. Juleka always intended for everyone, with the exception Adrien, to be persuaded slowly through the behavior of her and the others on Marinette’s side.

Truthfully, she never imagined things would get so big, so she never imagined she’d do much more than be there for Marinette until some outside factor dealt with Lila. But, like Adrien said, that outside factor turns out to be the very operation Juleka had set in motion.

Adrien wanted to wait until Lila’s lies caught up with her. Juleka wanted to quietly help Marinette until that very same event. Neither of them suspected that Juleka’s effort would be what _made_ the truth come out.

She really should have expected it. After all, how is the rest of the class supposed to react when they find out? When Juleka or Adrien was standing on that stage in the midst of Lila’s symphony, what were they to do but play along? But now? Now, there’s another symphony to choose from. There’s another conductor on the stage with a song of her own. Juleka just wishes the conductor isn’t her.

Everyone defers to her, for some reason, but with Alix’s determination that they need to be more proactive in their approach than Juleka’s quiet resistance or even Nino’s _forte_ wordplay, they adjourn their meeting with actual tasks set before them.

Ivan will talk to Mylène. Alix and Nathanaël will take Kim and Max. Adrien, more firm in his resolve than when he first left the Couffaine home, apparently, after learning of the threat to Marinette and Lila’s actual intentions, offers to talk to Chloé. With her on their side, Sabrina will follow, even if Adrien needs to do some more work there to get it. Nino has Alya.

Each madrigal has its own complications, but everyone in Juleka’s symphony is confident in their success. Mylène’s biggest hurdle will be convincing her that Lila isn’t good, rather than that Marinette is. Alix and Nathanaël have to juggle the classical structure of Max’s song with the soulful drum of Kim’s. No one actually knows where Chloé stands, so Adrien is walking into a mystery, and Nino has what might be the most colossal of all their tasks.

“Can you come over, tomorrow?” Juleka has her own task, Rose, and she knows it isn’t as difficult as she’s making it. She shouldn’t hit the wrong note, but she does anyway.

“Of course, Juleka!” Rose’s song… Juleka wishes she were as good with words as her brother, or even as good with music. She wishes she could capture that song and replicate it, but it’s totally beyond her.

Rose’s song is the scent of grass after a rain shower. It’s the view of the Alps. It’s the taste of homemade cooking. It’s the feel of another person’s hand in her own. Juleka knows this, and she can say this, but words can’t fully capture Rose’s song. Not to Juleka’s satisfaction. Sound alone isn’t enough. Juleka can’t play it. She can’t say it. It’s too much for that. It’s a full sensory experience.

They hide in Juleka’s room, but Juleka knows Luka is nearby. With Marinette, he had to be there. With Adrien, he deserved to be there. With Rose… Juleka has to handle it herself.

“So!” Rose chirps. “What’re we going to do?” Her smile is the moon and shines all the light in the night. It’s a full symphony just on its own.

_Get it together._

“I actually wanted to talk to you about Marinette.”

Rose blinks, her song simplifies a little, becomes less overwhelming. It lets Juleka remember her conducting baton and the song she’s in the midst of leading. “Really? I haven’t seen much of her lately.” Rose’s song switches to a minor key and Juleka can’t help but feel like Rose is truly the conductor. There’s no other explanation for why Juleka’s does the same thing. “Have you?”

Juleka nods slowly. “She comes around a lot.”

“Huh? Really? Oh, Juleka, why didn’t you invite me? I haven’t really talked to her in such a long time. It seems like every time we talk nowadays is some argument over Lila.”

“Yeah.” Juleka says. The opportunity is practically presented to her on a silver platter. Juleka doesn’t miss her cue. “Marinette’s been pretty torn up about that for a while.”

Rose gasps. “What? I know Lila is, but why would Marinette be? I thought she was the one who didn’t want to be friends.”

Juleka shakes her head. “It’s not really Lila. It’s us.” She says. “We’ve all been kind of mean to her since Lila came back to school.”

Rose’s song is so pure, so good, and Juleka hates the way it collapses. Already, there’s vile moisture in Rose’s beautiful eyes. “Have… Have I? I don’t remember being… I never meant to make Marinette feel bad!”

Juleka reaches out to her, and Rose huddles close. Juleka knows she needs to speak carefully. “I know you didn’t. Marinette does, too. But she’s just been very… lonely.” Juleka holds Rose a little too tightly. Rose doesn’t complain. “We kind of stopped acting like her friends.”

Rose covers her mouth. “It’s true that I… don’t even remember exactly when the last time we hung out with her was.” Juleka doesn’t know what to say. “Juleka…” They meet eyes. Juleka forgets her next note. “You’ve talked to Marinette a lot, right?”

“Recently, yeah.”

“I remember she said Lila was lying, and that’s why she didn’t like her.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you believe her?”

“…A hundred percent.”

Rose’s view turns cloudy. Her taste turns bitter. Her touch rough. “Why? Don’t you think Lila’s a good friend?”

Juleka swallows down the bitterness and closes her eyes to the fog. “I think Marinette is. She always has been. So, I trust her.”

“What if she’s wrong?”

“Then I trust her to admit it.”

It’s hard for Juleka to breathe. She’s not sure if it’s because Rose’s song is thick and cottony, or if it’s just because Rose is squeezing her too hard. Maybe both. “I need to apologize to Marinette.” A rest. “Do you think she can forgive me?”

If Marinette is going to forgive anyone in their class, no one deserves it more than the girl who’s clear like a step on pavement and sincere like a breath in the heart of spring. If Marinette doesn’t forgive Rose, Juleka isn’t sure she could forgive Marinette.

But she’s not worried. “Of course. I know she will.” Rose grins up at her, and Juleka swallows down her song to keep it with her. She taps her baton to the beat and holds it, so it doesn’t escape to the sky.

The coming days aren’t what Juleka had in mind, but they work. She explains the situation to Rose, and Rose disapproves of being so “sneaky” but concedes that, if Lila really is as bad as Marinette believes, she understands why Juleka insists on playing _pianissimo_.

Mylène visits the Couffaines the next day, and they have a long, candid discussion. Marinette visits, too, and it’s her who sways Mylène to their side. Juleka doesn’t explain how many people know, though Marinette’s song has some chimes now and Juleka smiles at the sparkle they give. Marinette admits that Mylène isn’t the first one to come to her in the past few days.

Chloé nods subtly to Juleka as Juleka enters the classroom, one day. Her song isn’t clear to Juleka, it’s shrouded like it always is, but Juleka thinks that’s as much as she’s going to get. Adrien tells her later that Chloé knows about Lila.

At the very least, Juleka thinks, Chloé isn’t going to defend her. Not that Juleka expected she’d do that, regardless.

Juleka never finds out what Alix says or does, but Kim and Max apologize to Marinette one day without warning. They just show up at the bakery – Juleka and Luka are hanging out with Marinette at the time – and come up and apologize like their lives depend on it and explain how they know now that they were wrong. Kim’s song is almost as sharp as Alix’s, and the punctuated _staccato_ of Max’s song shakes her a little. Kim is usually a little sharp, but she’s used to Max playing _legato_.

_It’s hard to admit when you’re wrong._

She understands, and Marinette doesn’t forgive them, not yet (she doesn’t express forgiveness for any of the newer apologies, to Juleka’s knowledge), but she understands, too.

By the time a few more weeks pass, and they’re approaching three months since Lila started her symphony, the only one not following Juleka’s baton is Alya. At this point, everyone knows there’s only one way Alya’s going to change her mind about Lila.

“Okay, everyone! I want you all to pair up and work on your report in teams of two.” Mme. Bustier smiles at the class. “There should be one group of three.”

“I’ll partner with Adrien, of course!” Lila immediately grabs his arm. “We work so well together!”

Extricating himself from her grasp, Adrien chuckles. Juleka can see his eyes find Marinette, and then he looks at Juleka before returning to Lila. “Uh, actually, Lila, I feel like we’ve worked together on almost every project, recently. I’d like to work with someone I don’t usually work with, you know?”

“What? But, Adrien-”

Mme. Bustier smiles, and Juleka shivers when she makes eye contact with her. Juleka thinks maybe she’s been playing a little more _forte_ than she thought. “That’s a wonderful idea, Adrien.” Mme. Bustier says. “Class! Please partner with someone you haven’t worked with in the last few projects. Someone entirely new, if possible. The point of group projects is to be working together, so I want you to learn to work with someone new.”

Juleka can’t have planned it if she tried. Nino grins as he stands and looks back at her and sweeps his gaze around. “Hey, Marinette! We haven’t partnered in a while, right?”

Alix nudges him, already across the room from her seat. “Maybe, but you’ve worked with her a lot more than I have. Why don’t we work together, Marinette?”

Lila just about snaps her conductor’s baton in two, and her symphony is down to a duet, and Juleka knows for sure, now, that she’s very much aware of that fact. She and Alya look around the room playing only rests. No lyrics, no notes, but their mouths are open and their hands are on their instruments.

_Not yet._

The second symphony isn’t much of a secret anymore, but they still have the advantage by playing _pianissimo_. They hadn’t talked about this. The project is a surprise to them. But Juleka sees an opportunity. She’s not sure the others would play the solo she has in her head.

It has to be her.

Marinette looks overwhelmed. Her song is swelling, but she’s blushing and stuttering and not sure how to proceed. Juleka steps down. Marinette catches her eye. “You know,” Marinette says, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two work together. I think you’d be a great pair. You two should partner up! I’ll work with Juleka.” It’s so _easy_. All she does is flick her baton and things fall into place without any more than that.

Alix glances over her shoulder to Juleka. “That’s a great idea. What do you think, Spielberg? Think you can handle working with me?”

Nino laughs. “I think I can handle it. It’s a deal.”

Adrien manages to snag Kim as his partner, and Max approaches Nathanaël. Ivan looks between Sabrina and Chloé and immediately approaches Chloé, and with a nudge, Sabrina sends Mylène towards Rose.

For her own part, Sabrina approaches Lila and Alya. She adjusts her glasses. “Alya. We have worked together much less than either of us have with Lila. Why don’t we partner up?”

Alya puts her hand on Lila’s shoulder. “There’s got to be a group of three, so you can join Lila and me.”

Mme. Bustier hums, examining the teams. “Lila, Alya, you two have been together quite a bit.” She says. Juleka knows it’s all someone’s machination. Mme. Bustier gave the project, and the class came up with the plan wordlessly as if they’d practiced the whole thing.

“Lila can join our group.” Juleka says, boldly, before she can reconsider. Mme. Bustier encourages the pair. Lila protests.

“That’s a good idea.” Alya says, though her song is playing a long _vibrato_ note. “Maybe working together is just what Marinette needs.”

It’s all a little _forte_ , but Juleka is starting to not mind that so much.

_Just a little longer._

It’d be easy to turn on Lila. They have almost the whole class. It’s just Lila and Alya still in that corner, now. Marinette has her support, and Lila doesn’t. But it’s not enough. Not yet. They need Alya, one way or another.

Juleka has no desire for revenge or comeuppance like Alix wants, and she even reserves judgement on what Lila deserves like Adrien thinks. No. For her, it all comes back to Marinette. Even with the rest of the class on her side, it was always Alya’s betrayal that hurt the most. It was always Alya’s part that left Marinette’s song so vacant. They can support Marinette, and she’d eventually get over it, but that missing instrument can’t be replaced in Marinette’s symphony.

Even if Marinette can’t allow Alya to play in it again, losing her entirely isn’t an option Juleka would let come without some kind of fight. And everyone knows there’s only one thing Alya will accept. There’s only one thing that will get her to admit she’s wrong.

Juleka has to elbow Marinette to get her to calm down. She smiles and taps her baton and she sees in Marinette’s eyes that even if she doesn’t know what Juleka is thinking, she has something better. Trust. She stays quiet. She plays _pianissimo_. Still, if they’re going to work together, Marinette needs to settle her song. She needs to edit and simplify so that Lila’s song can’t interfere with it. “I need to go grab the book out of my locker.” She says when the end of the day comes. “I’ll meet you two in the library to work on the project, okay?”

Lila narrows her eyes. Juleka purses her lips. “Sure thing, Marinette.” She says. “I’ll stop by the restroom on the way, so we’ll see you there, Lila.”

Lila follows Marinette to the lockers. Juleka follows her. It’s easy. She just slips in before the door shuts completely. Lila doesn’t look back. She expects Juleka to keep walking the hallway, to the restroom not too much further down. Marinette is looking through her locker. Juleka hides around a line of lockers and pulls out her phone. It’s all too easy.

“You think you’re so clever, Marinette.” Lila hisses. Juleka glances at her phone and sees the bars on the screen show the sound wave being picked up. The pulsating of the bars play along to Juleka’s beat.

There’s only one thing that will convince Alya she’s wrong. And that’s proof.


	4. Chapter 4

They’d been playing their symphony for a while, but Juleka feels like it’s only just beginning. She feels like she’s staring out at the crowd with the spotlight in her eyes. She feels like she’s taking the steps up to her podium, tapping the stand twice to get the symphony’s attention. She can hear someone cough inopportunely, just as the rest of the house goes silent enough to hear a pin drop.

They’re still missing an instrument, though. Their flautist. Without her, the timbre of the symphony won’t be just right.

It’s nerve-wracking.

Juleka plays and replays a certain sound file in her phone over and over again, in the coming days. She’s not sure what, exactly, to do with it. She knows she needs it. She knows it’s key. She knows it’s song. But she’s not sure exactly how to play it. Luka was always better with music than her.

But Luka’s song is for Marinette, and he never did get the chance to meet her best friend, and Juleka still doesn’t know what to do. Juleka has played _pianissimo_ for so long now that she’s scared to enter the endgame with a bang. And she’s not convinced that Lila’s words alone will be enough to convince Alya.

For months now, Lila and Marinette have been in conflict. The words on Juleka’s phone, as harsh as they are, are only directed towards Marinette. It could be retaliation. It could be self-defense. Or, at least, Alya can excuse it that way.

The recording is pretty damning, but it’s hard to admit to being wrong. It would be enough to make her doubt, though, for sure. But if they aren’t swift, that doubt could disappear when Lila defends herself. They’d lose their chance to convince Alya. Maybe forever. That’s why Juleka hasn’t just sent her the file. That’s why she’s not sure what to do.

The day comes, too soon for Juleka’s liking, not soon enough for Marinette’s, that Alya figures out what’s happening. Lila has to have figured it out long before, but for all her manipulation she’s yet to sway any of them back with her siren song. Of course, even Lila doesn’t have things _totally_ figured out, but Juleka prefers it that way, and Marinette is very explicit with her about not putting herself in danger. There’s not much worse Lila can do to her, she says, but Juleka shouldn’t have to go through the same thing. Besides, Marinette has her support now, and no one is swayed. For now, they let Lila believe what she wants.

The day Alya has enough is the day the projects are due. Everyone can feel the song in the air, and the tense strings keep everyone in their seats even after Mme. Bustier leaves. Alya is strung out; Lila curls over herself like a French horn.

That day is preceded by plans that never came. Anytime Alya or Lila asked the others to hang out, they’d find some excuse to refuse. As if they’d planned it. “Sorry, girl.” Nino says when she asks today. “I already agreed to hang out with Marinette today.”

There are crocodile tears, and it’s when she sees those that Juleka stands. Rose would have spent time with Lila, but she listened to the recording on Juleka’s phone. Rose’s tears were clear as glass and sincere as the song they poured from. Those scaly tears on Lila’s face, after that, are just offensive. Rose believed in her. They all did. But she is just a liar.

“I can’t believe you all!” Alya growls. It’s a familiar crescendo. Juleka wonders how she doesn’t hesitate. For a while, it seemed like she learned from what happened in the art club. Though, that seems like so long ago, now.

“It’s not their fault, Alya.” Lila tugs her sleeve pitifully. “It’s not their fault Marinette’s tricked them.”

“Yes, it is! You all should know better! What on earth did Marinette say to you all to make you turn on Lila? Can’t you see you’re hurting her? You’re all supposed to be her friends, but you’re abandoning her!”

Marinette slams her hands on her desk. Her song is that same sound, a syncopated beat.

“And you should be ashamed of yourself!” Alya says. “You’ve gone too far this time. You’re already cruel to Lila, but taking her friends?!”

There come moments when even the meekest of people have to speak, and though Juleka isn’t bold, she has a whole orchestra willing to play _forte_.

_It’s time._

“Marinette didn’t do anything.” Alix rolls her eyes. “Just because we aren’t spending as much time with Lila as we used to doesn’t mean she’s turning us against her. Quit being paranoid, Detective.”

“If you were the friend you should be, you’d know that you’re making Lila feel terrible! And I know _all of you_ have been spending a bunch of time with Marinette. It’s her, I know it. And you all need to come to your senses and stop defending her! She’s manipulating you!”

Lila cries and cries, and Marinette seethes hotter than Alya. Adrien holds her shoulder so that she doesn’t burn a crescendo. Not that that means nothing crescendos. Alya does so brilliantly.

“Marinette hasn’t done anything.” Kim scoffs. “We just don’t want to spend time with a liar.”

“A liar?!” Lila wails. “I knew it! Marinette got in your heads! Oh, Alya, I… I don’t know what to do. How could Marinette do this to me?”

“Don’t worry, Lila. She won’t get away with this. Everyone will see the truth.”

“Rose!” Lila comes over to Juleka’s desk, leans over to Rose. “I know you’re too good to fall for Marinette’s lies. You believe me, don’t you?”

Rose is crying. She bites her tongue and looks away, unable to speak. Juleka winces.

“Max, you’re the smartest boy I know. Surely you know Marinette’s lying.”

Max adjusts his glasses. “Actually… according to my calculations, you’re the one who’s lying, Lila.”

Lila retreats to Alya’s side. Alya holds her like the class had physically struck her. Alya’s glare is aimed at only Marinette. “How could you do this?” She hisses. “I’m not stupid. They didn’t just decide Lila’s lying. You tricked them somehow.”

Juleka looks at Rose’s tears and steps forward. She pulls her phone out of her bag. “Marinette didn’t do anything.” She says. Her song is as bold as her movements, as the swaying of her baton. “And no one was tricked.”

“Stop defending her! I know it was her!”

“It wasn’t.” Juleka keeps her voice level, but she’s not used to her lyrics being so loud. “It was me.”

Alya plays four flats and looks to Lila. Lila sees Juleka. Juleka holds her breath. Her baton still holds the time, but she can see the appraisal in Lila’s eyes. Shy, anxious, gullible. Not her. It can’t be her. Someone else. Marinette. Her lip quivers. “She even convinced Juleka to take the fall for her.” Lila says.

“No, she didn’t. Marinette didn’t even know we were convincing everyone.” Juleka says.

Alix nods. “She’s right. I was convinced by Nino.”

Nino chuckles. “For me, it was my dude Adrien.”

Alya glares at him. “Nino? Adrien? You, too?”

Lila covers her mouth. “Even you, Adrien?”

Adrien shakes his head. His song is still so gentle. Just a scale, down and up. “I’m sorry, Lila. I told you you’d only turn everyone against you if you kept lying. I’m… ashamed to admit I didn’t realize how you were hurting Marinette. Juleka just told me that, and how I could help. I didn’t do anything but give her some support. Nino figured it out, and then everyone else did.”

“You’re all delusional.” Alya says. “I can’t believe this.”

"Are we?" Juleka holds up her phone like a conductor’s baton. Everyone turns to her. The room is so quiet. She presses play.

“You think you’re so clever, Marinette.” Lila pales as her own song plays, lyrics and all, for all the world to hear. “But don’t think you’ve won. I still have that idiot you used to call a best friend. Does it hurt, knowing that even now your best friend likes me more than you?” Alya collapses onto the desk. “Enjoy this while it lasts but trust me, it won’t last long. I don’t know what you did, but I’ll have all your friends wrapped around my finger again in no time. And I’m not letting go again.” There’s a slight pause as the words sink into the crowd. “Oh, and Marinette? If you thought I was bad before, you better watch out. You’re going to regret doing this.”

There’s a long, long, long moment when no one plays. Juleka has her phone like a baton suspended in the air, and everyone, orchestra and audience, is still waiting for their cue. But the first note isn’t Juleka’s. It’s Alya’s. Juleka waits, they all do, until Alya slowly turns her gaze to Lila. “Lila?” Alya says.

“I… I… I had to defend myself! Marinette was stealing all my friends, trying to isolate me and make me all alone! I thought if I acted like that, I could scare Marinette into backing off! I would never have actually done anything!”

Juleka shakes her head. “It’s amazing how you can accuse Marinette of doing what you did to her.”

Alix snickers. “Yeah. I don’t know whether to be impressed or appalled. I mean, projection, much?”

A murmur ripples through the classroom. Everyone agrees. Alya clenches her fist. Her song is still ominously silent. “Marinette was right.” Alya’s song crashes like stars falling to earth. It’s deafening. “All this time, Marinette was right, and I…”

No one speaks.

“Hey, Alya?” Alix bounces in, her song light and airy with traces of metal. “You’ve obviously got dibs since Marinette wouldn’t, but if you want to, you know, rend flesh from bone, can I help?”

Nathanaël grabs her wrist and pulls her back. “Alix!” He hisses. “Stop that!”

“Come on, I’ve been waiting weeks for this!”

“Weeks.” Alya repeats. There’s no emotion in her lyrics. It’s all in her song. “You’ve known for weeks. You’ve all known, and I… I’m the worst friend in the world.” There are tears in her eyes, clear and sincere like Rose’s own, renewed already. “Marinette, I…” Marinette doesn’t look at her. Marinette leaves the room. Juleka wonders what she’s thinking. Alya turns back, and Lila is already gone. She, at least, knows when she’s lost control. She slips out while Alya is dumbstruck, long before Marinette leaves when Alya finally turns to her.

No one stops her. Hardly anyone even notices. Lila doesn’t go out with a bang. She doesn’t have a screaming crash or beautiful train wreck. No, Lila goes out with less than a whimper.

She’s lost. Even if she schemes, she’s not fooling their class again.

“I’m so sorry.”

Nino hugs Alya because he can’t help himself. Adrien paces between her and the door reaching out for Alya and Marinette both but hesitating to go to either. Rose goes down to Alya, but the rest of the class, Juleka included, pack up their things. Rose joins them, too, after a moment.

They allow them their privacy. Alya deserves that much. It’s a hard thing, to admit you’re wrong, and harder when you realize you’ve hurt others in your mistake. They all know that. They all did the same thing. What transpires in that classroom between Alya, Nino, and Adrien stays between them. As it should.

Juleka lets them play their songs in peace.

* * *

 

Juleka doesn’t rush. She doesn’t feel the need to. She holds Rose close and whispers to her until the tears stop coming, and then she heads to the front of the school like it’s a day like any other. Her eyes find Luka.

“Hey.” Juleka strides out of the school to meet her brother. His song hangs in the air around them, suspended. Juleka honestly can’t tell if he was actually playing it before she approached. This time, even though he does have his guitar with him, his hands are more concerned with the girl they’re wrapped around.

Luka’s song is a ghost of a tune, as faint as it is haunting. The notes pine for someone far away. Each tone pings like echolocation searching for their accompaniment. Clear like a solitary tone. Sincere like a thoughtless strum. It’s the song that has been stuck in Juleka’s head since the day Marinette first came over to help them with their fledgling band. Since the day her mother was akumatized. Since the day Luka fell in love. “Hey, Juleka.” He says. The lyrics are more familiar than any other song Juleka can think of. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Is Marinette?”

The girl in Luka’s arms pulls back, sniffs, and nods. “Yeah.” She takes Juleka’s hand in hers. “Let’s go home.”

“Marinette!” Adrien. “Are you heading out?”

Marinette wipes at her eyes again and nods. “Yeah. I’m going to Juleka and Luka’s place. Why?”

“Oh, well, it’s just…” Adrien clears his throat, rubs his arms. Further away, Juleka can see Alya watching with Nino at her side. She can’t tell from here what Alya’s song is doing. “I’m going to tell Alya not to bother you, okay? But you need to know that just because she’s not texting you doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to talk. She realized the truth now, so… whenever you’re ready, alright?”

Marinette stares for a moment, and then she laughs. Weak, but lilting. “Thank you, Adrien. I’m not ready to talk to her yet, so… thank you.”

“Of course.” He watches her. “I’ll, uh, see you later, then?”

“Yeah. Later.”

Luka lets her start walking away. He and Adrien share a look and a measure, and for the first time Juleka sees something pure there. Adrien nods stiffly. “Take care of her. Please.”

Luka’s song crescendos. “Thanks for looking out for her.”

Adrien smiles. They both nod. Juleka rolls her eyes.

_Boys._

“Guys?” Marinette calls to them. All of them share a look and answer.

“Coming!”

“See you guys tomorrow!”

They return to the boat and don’t talk about school. Not yet. Today, Juleka joins Luka in sweeping Marinette off her feet with his music. They’re songs of sadness, of love, of forgetting, of forgiveness and grudges. They’re Luka’s songs, and Marinette’s too, sometimes. Really, Juleka isn’t necessary.

But she does play a mean bass. Sometimes, that’s enough. There wouldn’t be quite the same timbre, otherwise.

They play and dance the day away because they’re too scared or too young or too mature to sit and think too hard about what happened. They know it’s too soon, and that their cue doesn’t come in for a while yet.

Still, they also know that if they wait until they’re ready, they’ll be waiting for the rest of their lives.

They do too good of a job at forgetting, and night falls upon them suddenly. Marinette stares out the window and her eyes look like the Seine. Luka’s playing his song _pianissimo_ , but it’s all _forte_ to Juleka.

The notes peter out, and Marinette turns her head. “Juleka?”

“Yeah?”

“You told Adrien to talk to me, didn’t you? And Nino was because of you, too. Everyone was.”

Juleka isn’t a conductor. She’s not used to standing in the spotlight. “I didn’t do much.” She says. “It was Luka’s idea.”

Luka shakes his head. “I told Adrien to call her. You told him to support her.”

“Luka?” Marinette furrows her brow. “You, too?”

He rubs his neck. “We were worried about you. We thought you needed more than just us, so we wanted to get your other friends back. You said Adrien already knew Lila was lying, so we started with him.”

“…I see.” Marinette’s eyes and song find the Seine once more. “But if you asked him to, then did… did it mean anything when he called me? Would he have ever done that if you didn’t ask?”

The siblings share a look, and Juleka sees Luka bite his lip. “Marinette.” He says. “You know I love you.”

Her song does something wild, but she doesn’t respond.

There’s a too-long rest before Luka’s lyrics pick up again. “Yes. Of course, Adrien cares. I think he was just naïve. He only didn’t do anything because he didn’t realize you were hurting.” Marinette hums. Luka closes his eyes and grips his guitar too tight. “I don’t think it’s his fault. After we convinced him she was hurting you, he was eager to help.” His grip on his guitar loosens. “It’s hard to ignore a girl like you, Marinette.”

There’s another too-long rest. “He should have known.” Marinette says. “But… I also should have told him.” She sighs. “I guess I can’t blame him for not knowing.”

“No.” Luka agrees. “I guess not.”

Marinette reaches out to Juleka, for some reason. Juleka isn’t sure what’s going on, since that moment, she thinks, should be between Marinette and Luka, but she takes Marinette’s hand and allows herself to be pulled into a hug all the same. “Thank you.” Marinette whimpers. “So much. You’ve done so much for me, and not even just here. You got through to everyone when I was ready to give up.”

Juleka looks at Luka over Marinette’s shoulder and sighs. “You heard them.” She says. “Adrien convinced Nino, and he convinced Alix. I didn’t do everything.”

“You told Adrien what to do, and you convinced Nino and Alix and the rest of them, too.” She chuckles. “Do you really think none of them mentioned you? And… and you convinced Alya. You knew what Lila would do if we were put in the same group.” Marinette shakes her head. “Oh, my god. You totally played Lila. All just to convince Alya.”

Juleka shrugs. Luka smirks. Juleka knows the tune that sneaks into his song. “I didn’t even know about that until she came back with the recording.” He’s proud of her, Juleka knows, but she doesn’t think it’s anything special. “I can’t believe how brave she’s gotten.”

_Brave?_

There are a lot of words that could be used to describe Juleka, but she never thought “brave” would ever be one of them. She still disagrees. It’s just like Luka to say something like that, after all. He also says he’s better with music, after all, when really he’s better with words. He’s also jealous of Adrien, even though he’ll never say it out loud. There’re a lot of things Luka isn’t entirely truthful about, even if he’s just mistaken.

“Right?” Marinette says. She looks at Juleka. “You’re the best friend I could ask for.”

Juleka knows her cheeks are red, and she knows her song is playing _forte_. For some reason, that doesn’t bother her at all. “I only did what I could.”

Marinette hugs her one more time. “Exactly.” Then, she turns to Luka. “And you… you’re _amazing_. Really. I… couldn’t have done this without you.”

“You’re the extraordinary one, Marinette. I couldn’t do half what my sister did, but I’m just glad you’re better.”

Marinette blushes, and Luka does, too.

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Marinette says softly.

“It’s not.” Luka palms his guitar and forces his smile. “There’s still someone else you need to talk to.”

“Several someones, I think.” Marinette sighs. “But… I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Luka puts down his guitar with the same gentleness that he holds Marinette. “I know. There’s no rush.”

Marinette lingers in Luka’s touch. Juleka wishes she isn’t so familiar with this duet. Though, it’s true that this time there’s something a little different. Marinette and Luka’s duet has always been a ballad. It’s slow and careful and even when they miss notes they always laugh and play on anyway. It’s made, like many songs, through improvisation, the scratching of pencil on paper, and the gentle rapping of strings. It comes, like many songs, spontaneously and capriciously. There are moments when they get in the groove and it flows like they’re reciting their favorite song of five years, and there are moments when no matter how hard they try, they just can’t figure out the next note.

Their song is a ballad, and sometimes Juleka thinks it must be what Orpheus’ song was like. Through it all, though, Juleka hears the harmony – Marinette’s harmony – a gentle scale down and up, and Juleka wants to grab her and scream, “Don’t look back!” no matter how futile she knows it would be. She can’t, though. It’s not her place to interfere with that song. Instead, she leaves them their privacy, so that whatever develops, or fails to develop, in those moments alone in each other’s music is all Marinette’s and Luka’s.

That song doesn’t need her bass, and there are others that do. Luka isn’t the tricky type, anyway. He wouldn’t be satisfied with winning over Marinette’s affections through machinations and shenanigans. Quite frankly, neither would Juleka. So, there’s really only one route for them. Luka keeps playing, keeps trying to win her heart with the thing he thinks he’s best at, and the thing he’s actually a little better at. Neither look back.

Juleka is tempted to leave the two alone. Luka looks at her, though, and she knows the song they’re playing isn’t the ballad or even Luka’s ritualistic song. This one is Marinette’s, and there are still a few more measures to get through.

* * *

 

Sincerity is not such a rare trait. Many people are sincere most of their lives. But sincerity of doubt and the chance of being wrong is often scarce even in the best of times. It’s hard to admit to being wrong, and even harder when someone is hurt in that mistake.

Luka and Adrien eye each other. Whatever passed between them the last time they saw each other has waned. They’re still friendly, they were never hostile, but their songs slow to a crawl as they try to figure out what comes next.

Though, with the rest of the situation, Juleka isn’t so sure it’s not just the whole world slowing down for the chance to witness the present. The trees breathe and sag against the wind and lean in to listen closely. The grass reaches up for them and whispers sweet rustlings and then stills, so that Marinette can be heard loud and clear. The clouds hang low and refuse to move – they’ve put aside their toys, their dinosaurs and guitars and boats, and taken up a blanket.

Juleka wishes she could see shapes in the clouds. It would be a nice reprieve and would give the sun a chance to take part in what the rest of the world seems so intent on eavesdropping on, but she appreciates the blanket. There are few places more comforting than wrapped up in a fluffy blanket with her brother’s song lulling her to sleep.

The world is alive with its own music; it always is, but that day in the park even the world’s song slows and slows so that this moment doesn’t pass it up.

Marinette takes a step forward and the very sky holds its breath.

_Don’t look back._

“Thanks for coming, you guys.”

Alya plucks a string, but the sky steals that breath, too.

“Of course, Marinette.” Adrien says.

“Where else would we be?” Nino says.

Marinette sighs. The sky lets go and there’s the dull buzzing of a note attempted but not committed to. “So…” She says. “You know the truth, now.”

Alya’s song had nearly always been _forte_ , for as long as Juleka had known her. Today was no exception, but all the grace and certainty she was accustomed to hearing in Alya’s refrains has been stolen, leaving a husk of a song in its wake. There is too much hesitation, too much doubt, and every note comes in late and collapses at the first unintended flat. “Marinette, I’m so, so, so sorry. You were right. I should have believed you. Of all people, I…” She grabs her head and plays her hair like an accordion. “I was supposed to be a reporter! I should have fact checked everything from the start! I even put her on the Ladyblog, and… and I was supposed to be your best friend. Even if I did think you were wrong, I should never have thought you were being mean. I should have taken your word and double checked everything.” She turns away, and the trees steal her lyrics. The grass gives them back, a minute later. “I should have been the first to figure out what Lila was doing, but… I was the last. And… I can’t… I can’t ever make up for that. Marinette, I’m so sorry.”

Marinette’s song sputters, but the world is listening, and she has her friends there with her. Juleka wonders how this conversation went with Adrien, and with Nino, and with Alix, and with every other member of their class she wasn’t present to witness. Even Rose didn’t volunteer the details of her apology, and though Juleka can guess, she doesn’t ask. There are some things that should be private. The only problem with this one is that neither Marinette nor Alya are quite up for solos yet. Juleka thinks maybe it would be better if they wait a little longer; just until both girls are ready. But the fact of the matter is that it’s already started, and if they wait until they’re ready, they’d be waiting for the rest of their lives. They’re not ready, but they don’t miss their cue. That’s what friends are for.

“Alya.” Marinette sighs and shakes her head. “I don’t blame you for falling for Lila’s lies.”

Alya’s song crescendos, and maybe even sparks a little. “You don’t?”

“Of course, not. Everyone fell for it. Adrien and I just had proof early on, and so she stopped fooling us. If I’d met her didn’t see her steal Adrien’s book, or hear Ladybug call her out, I probably would have believed her, too.”

_And then where would we be?_

“But I’m a reporter! I told _you_ to get evidence and prove that she was lying, but I never bothered checking if she was telling the truth myself. I just trusted her because I thought she was my friend. But… you’re my _best_ friend! I should have trusted you, too, and at least checked.”

“You’re right.” Marinette says. “You should have. But I don’t blame you for trusting her. Heck, I don’t even blame you for wanting evidence that she was lying. I just… wish you would have believed in me enough to help me look for it.” She sniffs. “I… I could have handled it better, too. I should have told you that Lila threatened me back then. I should have tried harder to explain how I knew.”

Alya’s song surges _fortississimo_ , but Marinette silences her by simply raising her hand. There’s a movement, as the world takes another slow breath. It’s something between a slow, steady beating and a long, endless note. A little like a song between two lungs, slipping past lips of leaves and grass in an exhale and inhale. “But, honestly? I’m not really mad about any of that. I’m a little hurt that you’d trust her more than me, since even though I didn’t have evidence it was still just her word against mine. I’m kind of offended that you would believe I’d do everything you accused me of, much less just because of jealousy. I thought you knew me better than that. But… I could forgive that. All of that, I could forgive. I already have, with Nino. I can even forgive that you didn’t realize I was hurting. I already did that with Adrien.

“I’m just not sure I can forgive how you talked to me.” Alya flinches, but Marinette just breathes and continues. “Even if you fell for Lila’s lies, even if you believed I really was such a bad person, if you’d just _talked_ to me instead of… all of that… it’d be better. I dreaded going to school, because I knew everyone was on Lila’s side, but I could have dealt with that. I was… I was scared of you, Alya. I was probably more scared of you than I was of Lila. Lila made me alone, and I admit, I was lonely. It sucks, but I can handle loneliness. But you attacked me. And that would be bad enough, but you were my best friend, too. You were the one I cared most about. And I can’t help but think that if that’s how you act to someone you considered your friend… why would I want to be your friend? What’s to say the next misunderstanding won’t have you screaming at me again?” Another sigh, from Marinette and from all of Paris. “I can’t honestly say I was the most mature throughout this whole thing, but… I never forgot who my friends were. And Adrien and Nino didn’t, either.

“I really wish I could forgive you, but that’s why what you did is so different from everyone else. Even Alix – she said some mean things, too, but she still never acted like…” Marinette loses her lyrics, finally, and the sky graciously accepts them as she gives them up. Marinette’s song is slow, a gentle, complicated little melody. A ballad.

Alya’s is an aria. “I know.” Alya says. “I was… unforgivable. I just… I’m so sorry. I can’t even make any excuses. In hindsight, it was all so… stupid. I’m such an idiot.” Alya falls to her knees and buries her head in her hands.

Marinette takes a step forward and the very sky holds its breath.

She kneels down next to Alya and places her hands on her shoulders. She doesn’t say anything, but their duet starts up again when Marinette pulls her close and tucks her head into her shoulder. Glasses are tossed aside like their old tune by a frantic hand.

Their new duet comes, like many songs, spontaneously and capriciously. There are moments when they get in the groove and it flows like they’re reciting their favorite song of five years, and there are moments when no matter how hard they try, they just can’t figure out the next note. Juleka is honored to witness one shift from the latter to the former. She isn’t sure how long it will last, but it’s enough to get them past crying on the grass, at least.

Still, she’s of two minds on it. Juleka knows, deep in her own song, that she would not forgive Alya. She isn’t sure it’s wise for Marinette to do so, even if it hasn’t come yet. But people do grow, and people can change and this stanza in the songs of their lives is one they would all undoubtedly learn from. Alya included.

It’s delicate, like a triangle in the orchestra, but it still makes Juleka smile because despite that it’s clear like a musical note and sincere like a melody.

_Not yet._


End file.
